Cuphead Drabbles
by AngelKitten112478
Summary: Just some drabbles featuring my two favorite boys! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kitten: Hey guys! I've just been in love with this game since it came out, and Cuphead and Mugman, so I decided to create a little Drabbles series!

Kitten: Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Please ignore any grammar mistakes if there are any.

Kitten: Disclaimer-I only own this story, not the actual game.

Kitten: Enjoy!

~Chapter 1-Acrophobia~

It was a sunny day outside, and Cuphead, along with his brother, were walking off to defeat the next monster. If they wanted to be honest with themselves, they weren't really in the best shape. Mugman was only a little scraped and bruised, a crack on his head, but Cuphead had many bruises all over his body, bloody cuts, and there were at least 3 cracks on the side of his head.

But Cuphead was tough. And he had one hell of an ego, so he wasn't really one to admit that he was in pain. Mugman was a little different, willing to confess when he was hurting, but not too often. He wanted to look just as tough as Cuphead. Their whole lives, Cuphead was always protecting Mugs, being the strong brother and always sticking up for him, and always getting hurt for him.

However, Mugman wasn't like that. He was always the weak, sensitive crybaby who could barely do anything. He always felt like he was in his brother's way all the time, no matter how much Cups stated that he wasn't. Mugs felt like he was holding Cup back; like Cup was holding back because of him.

 **"You're being ridiculous, Mugs," Cups would say, throwing an reassuring arm around him. "You're my brother! Why would ya think you're in the way?"**

 **"Well, everyone else thinks so, and... I dunno... I always feel like I'm too weak to even be your brother." Mug would retort honestly and miserably, avoiding Cuphead's eyes. Until Cups would force him to look at him.**

 **"C'mon! Who cares about what those morons think? They're just haters who are trying ta bring us down! Don't let it get to ya, Mugsy. Besides, if it weren't for you keeping me in check, I'd be getting into all kinds a' trouble right now! Just don't pay attention, will ya? I love ya."**

 **He would then kiss Mugman's blue nose affectionately, and Mugs would find it hard to not mouth, "okay", and smile.**

"Mugs? Hey, Mugs! Ya in there!?"

Mugman jolted back to reality due to his brother shaking him. "S-Sorry, Cups." He apologized sheepishly.

Cups gave him a look, "Ya know, ya happen ta be spacing out a lot more than usual lately. Anything up?"

Mugs smiled, shaking his head. "Nah, it's nothing. I'm fine!"

"Ya sure?"

"Yup"

"Okay, I guess. Anyways, what's the next monster we gotta fight?"

"Uhh..." Mugman said, pulling out the long list full of the devil's debtors. "...Someone named... 'Grim Matchstick'. I'm pretty sure he's just around the corner past the carnival." He said, rolling up the list and putting it away. He glanced towards his brother nervously, "S-So, how strong do you think this guy is?"

Cuphead shrugged, "Eh, I don't know... can't be that strong, I mean, we beat the last few didn't we? We'll beat this one then, too." He smirked. "I can't wait ta kick this guy's ass! The sooner we collect all these contracts, the sooner we get ta go home! Then all of Inkwell Isle will be saved!"

Mugman grinned at his enthusiasm. His brother was always so determined. Another trait to be admired when it comes to him.

"Hey, look, Mugs!" Cups beamed, pointing, "I see it! Looks like we're here, bro!"

Mugs gazed at where Cups was pointing at; his eyes widened to the size of saucers and he gulped. The tower was just so... so... high. For some reason, his heart was going a mile a minute and his head felt heavy.  
Cup chuckled, beginning to run off. "C'mon, bro! I'll race ya! Last one there has ta do the other's laundry for a week when we get home!"

Mug's eyes widened. "H-Hold up a minute, Cups! Wait up!" He exclaimed, and sprinted after his brother.

"Geez, it's about time we made it out here! I thought that stupid staircase would never end!" Cuphead panted once they reached the top of the tower.

Mugs slowly walked out behind Cups, beginning to shake a little bit. "Y-Yeah..." He mumbled, standing close to Cuphead, leaning into him a little bit, hoping that Cups wouldn't notice. And he didn't. Mugs didn't want his brother to worry about him and wonder if something was wrong with him when what he should be concentrating on was battling the enemy.

"HEY!" Cups called out into the vast skies. "UHH, GRIM MATCHSTICK, SIR? MY NAME'S CUPHEAD, AND MY BROTHER MUGMAN. WE'RE HERE TO COLLECT YOUR-"

"My soul?" A loud voice boomed out from the blue sky. "Oh, please! You have no need to introduce yourselves to me. I know exactly who you are! You're those little brats who have been stealing people's souls!"

Cuphead narrowed his eyes. "Hey, first of all, we ain't stealin' people's souls! They owe us their souls anyways! We'd rather it be your souls than ours anyways! It's not like we're wanting to be doing this in the first place! We don't have a choice!" Mugman gulped, hiding behind his brother.

"Say what you want! If you want my soul, you're gonna have to fight me for it! ...Unless you're too scared."

"Why, you...!" Cuphead snarled, stepping forward. "C'mon, Mugs! Let's go kick that dragon's ass!"

"Um...y-yeah..." Mugman swallowed. He finally looked up and he felt his heart plummet into his stomach. It was so far up in the sky... just like when they were little... it was so high...

Mugs felt his adrenaline run and he began trembling all over as he felt his childhood fears return to him. He abruptly reached out and gripped Cuphead's shoulder, holding it like it was his lifeline.

Cuphead jumped, startled, and turned to his brother. "You okay, Mugs?" He asked, concerned. "Something up?"

Another tremor shook Mugman's body and his heart pounded a mile a minute. His eyes were wide and some sweat trickled down the sides of his face. Letting his anxiety get the best of him, he gazed up at Cups guiltily.

"C-C-Cups," Mugs stammered, his breaths beginning to come out shallow and fast. "I-I c-c-can't...I-I can't do th-this..."

Cuphead's frown deepened, and he reached up, gradually prying his brother's hand off his shoulder. "How come, Mugs?" He asked calmly, though he was beyond worried about him, wondering why he was panicking so suddenly. "What's wrong?"

Mugs didn't answer, and it took Cup a minute, before finally... _it clicked_. Cuphead's eyes widened once realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _Of course._ The incident when they were little. Mugman wouldn't stop crying, and he refused to let go of Cuphead the whole time, no matter how much the elder brother comforted him.

 _Mugman sobbed uncontrollably, gripping onto Cuphead's shirt, his whole small body trembling._

 _"Mugs," Cup said softly, holding him close. "Hey, Hey, it's okay. We're almost down. C'mon, just a little more…"_

 _"No!" Mugman exclaimed, startling Cup. "I can't! I can't do it! Cuppy, please don't make me! I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna die!"_

 _He wailed, and sobbed afresh._

 _"Mugsy, c'mon now. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to ya. Ya ain't gonna die, alright? Not as long as I'm around. I'd never let that happen. Look at me, Mugs." The cupling said, and lifted his brother's face up, which had tears rolling down his face and Cups wiped them away._

 _"We have ta get down, alright? Ya wanna see Elder Kettle again, don't ya? The ol' man's probably worried about us now. C'mon, let's go see him. I won't let you fall, alright?"_

 _Mugman, who was still sobbing, sniffled. "P-Promise?" He choked out._

 _"Yeah, of course I do."_

 _"O-O-Okay…"_

 _Cuphead smiled a little bit and slowly but surely climbed down, holding his brother all the while. He helped his little brother jump down, and immediately pulled him into his arms, beginning to walk home. Mugman buried his face in Cuphead's chest and sobbed, holding onto him like his lifeline. Despite the fact that they were down, he was still petrified._

 _When they got home, Mugman's sobs had slowed down into sniffles, whimpers, and small cries, but he still hugged Cuphead._

 _Elder Kettle asked Cup what happened, and Cuphead explained everything as he sat down on the couch._

 _Cuphead allowed Mugs to let out his remaining tears, while petting his back and whispering soothing words to him, and the younger did, eventually falling asleep, leaning into him._  
 **Mugman's fear of heights.**

Cuphead had forgotten all about his brother's fear. During the incident, he had forgotten as well, and they climbed up too high. So high to the point where Mugman was scared to death to go back down.

Mugman was petrified after it. He didn't even want to go outside to play for a long time, wouldn't eat or sleep, and he barely talked to anyone, not even Cuphead, unless it was to mutter, "Cuppy, I'm scared...", or to constantly beg or ask Cups to stay by him or sleep with him in case he had a nightmare about it, or began to panic at the very thought of remembering what happened.

Cuphead didn't want to see him like that again. He _never_ wanted to see him like that again. And now won't be an exception.

Cups smiled softly, resting a reassuring hand on Mug's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mugs! I get that you're scared. Ya know, ya don't have ta go. I can handle that ass."

Mugs was both relieved and scared even more by this. "S-Seriously?" He choked. "I-I don't know, Cups... will you be okay fighting him on your own? I-I mean, I can just suck it up and-"

"No. I'm sure, Mugs. I don't want ta see you like that again. I'll be fine, alright? Promise!"

"D-Do you really promise? You'll come back not too hurt?"

"Yeah, sure I will!"

Mugs looked down uncertainly. He took a few seconds before silently nodding for his brother to go. Cups grinned and ran off, hopping from cloud to cloud and eventually disappearing into the distance. As Cups moved out of view, Mugs couldn't help but feel like he had made the worst mistake possible.

Mugs waited anxiously for his brother to come back down, wincing at hearing attacks being fired high up in the skies. He knew it wouldn't take long-Cups was the strongest person in Inkwell Isle there was. He beat all the other enemies without breaking a sweat, so he just knew that his brother could do the same thing with this one.

Something snapped Mugman out of his thoughts. It wasn't noise that did so. It was silence. An eerie silence. Mugs was confused. Did Cups win? Did he lose? Either way, why wasn't he climbing down at all? The young boy felt an uneasy feeling settle itself in the pit of his stomach. He had to go see if Cups was alright! He would never forgive himself if Cuphead got hurt because he was too scared to go with him!

Mugs gulped. He walked towards the clouds high up in the sky. Without even thinking, he freely jumped across three of them in a big rush. He glanced behind him, smiling a little bit. "H-Hey... that wasn't so bad... it was kinda fun, actually..." He said. He then shook his head, returning to reality. "Focus, Mugs. Let's just find Cup and get out of here."

Once he reached a certain peak in the sky, that feeling returned to him. Why hasn't he found his brother yet? He went exactly to where Cups was battling the monster, and yet...

"CUPHEAD!" Mugman yelled loudly, beginning to panic. "CUPS, WHERE ARE YOU!?" No answer. "C'MON, CUPS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Still no answer. Mugs swallowed hard, "CUP, COME OUT! I'M SERIOUS, BRO! COME ON, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT!" A final no response. Tears welled up in Mug's eyes and he fell to his knees. Was... Cuphead... gone...?" Mugs shut his eyes tightly and he buried his face in his gloved hands, beginning to sob.

A few minutes passed, and Mug was still crying, but his head shot up when he heard someone screaming.

"INCOMING!" Screamed a monster falling from the sky, and Mugman yelped, jumping to his feet, and quickly moving out of the way as what looked like Grim Matchstick continued to plummet through the skies.

"W-What?" Mugs muttered, scratching his head in confusion. "Wait, that means..."

"Hiya, Mugs!" Greeted a familiar voice. Mugman spun around to see Cuphead on his knees, peeking from around the cloud above him with a big grin. He had some rips and tears in his clothes, and bloody scratches and bruises. But for the most part, he was okay, just like he had promised his brother.

"Cuphead!" Mugman exclaimed with immense relief, tears filling his eyes, a smile plastering across his face. "You're okay!"

Cups grunted, getting to his feet. He jumped from the cloud he was on and down onto his brother's, walking over to him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, grinning. "I promised ya, didn't I?" He paused, his expression turning to surprised. "Wait, you're up here. Does that mean your not afraid anymore?" He asked hopefully.

Mugman chuckled, nodding his head yes. Cup grinned, pulling his brother into a tight hug. "Nice job, Mugsy! I'm so proud of ya! Ya faced your fears after so long! Just wondering, what made ya finally do it?"

"You" Mugman admitted, burying his head in Cuphead's shoulder. "You were taking longer than usual to defeat the boss, so I got worried. I decided that no fear is worth losing you, so I came up to find you. I'm just glad that you're alright."

Cup's grin grew and he stroked Mug's back. He then said, "Hey, guess what?" Mugs pulled away and Cups smirked, "I finally managed to get that selfish prick's soul! He was stubborn, I'll tell ya! But I got it! We've only got a few more monsters to fight left, but what do ya say we get outta here and take a break first?"

Mugs sniffed and grinned, "Yeah! Let's go!" The two brothers walked out, Cups holding Mugs close and Mugs resting his head on his brother's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2-Rejected~

Cuphead knew that Mugman was going to be angry from the start. He wasn't expecting him to be all positive and encouraging, after all. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if Mugs exploded at him! He just wanted him to do _something_. The younger boy had been silent the whole walk home, not saying a word. They were halfway home when Cups muttered, "H-Hey, Mugs... it's gonna be okay, alright? I'm gonna-"

"Are you kidding me!?" Mugs yelled, facing him, and Cups jumped. Okay, he was a _little_ surprised his brother raised his voice at him. Mugman wasn't usually the yelling type. It was always Cups who was the hothead and getting angry easily. But this wasn't easily. Mugman had a right to be beyond pissed.

"No, Cups! Quit pretending like everything's okay! Everything's not alright! We just gambled away our souls! You just gambled away our souls! And now we have to be killers and chase down the stupid devil's debtors, _something he should be doing himself for the record_ , and collect souls! I don't wanna be a murderer, Cup! But we have to be! And all because you can't use your head!"

"Mugs-" Cuphead tried, but Mugman cut him off again while shaking his head, growling, stepping more and more toward him, Cuphead holding his hands up and backing up each time Mugman came closer and closer to him. "No, Cuphead! You're gonna listen to me for once in your life! This whole time I've had to be listening to you, and now it's my turn! Cup, you're so damn reckless all of the time! It's like you don't even consider the fate of others around you when it comes to your making decisions! It's like you don't even care or something! Well, it's about time you start caring about me and others around you for once!"

Cup's eyes narrowed and he glared equally at his brother, "First of all, what the hell makes ya think I don't care!? I do care, and ya know that! I'm the one who's been standing up for you your whole life!"

"What!? Because I wasn't strong enough to do it myself?!"

"I never said that!"

"Yeah, but you're thinking it! Just say it! You think I'm weak and that I've never been strong enough to stand up for myself!"

"That's. not. what. I. said. or. think." Cups growled, his hands clenching into fists. "You're twisting my words around, Mugs! Never once did I think you were weak! But since ya want me to say it soooo badly, then fine, I will! You've always been a huge crybaby our whole lives since we've been brothers, I've always had ta stand up against bullies for ya because ya were never strong enough to stand up for yourself, and for the record, I always got hurt for ya, too! I always came home with some kinds of bruises or scratches, or bloody injuries, or black eyes or whatever, and it was all because of you! Because you were so concerned about what those asses thought of ya! You're always so worried about what others will think if ya make one single wrong move! Hell, you were concerned if you made a right one, too! And not only that, you're claiming I don't give a dang about ya!?"

It was Cuphead's turn to stomp over to Mugs, and he did so, getting up close to him and poking him roughly in the chest. "Huh. Funny! Because the way I remember it, I was always there for ya! Whenever you had I nightmare, I'm the one who always woke up in the middle of the night, and I was the one who held ya and lulled ya back ta sleep! Also, whenever ya got bullied, I always fought off those assholes for ya and took ya home to make sure you would be okay! I was also always there for ya through those rough and stupid stages of your life where you claimed you had it sooo bad, and I know I yell a lot at ya, but you've screamed a lot at me too, and I happened to let ya instead of barking back every time, unlike you! So yeah, I did all of that, but noooo, I don't care one bit about ya!"

Mugman shook his head, fighting back tears. "Maybe I'm weak, but at least I think before I act!" He hissed, pointing at his own head. "You should have never rolled that dice back at the casino! You should have thought of my safety first before you did anything! But noo, you were so desperate for money! Typical Cuphead! Always thinking about what will make him happy!"

"Oh, so I'm supposed to drop whatever I'm doing to consult with you first before I do it!? Thanks a lot, I'll remember that the next time! Sorry I don't think all the time!" Cuphead screamed angrily, the milk in his head boiling and bubbling wildly, some milk splashing out due to how angry and pissed off he was at his brother.

"YOU GAMBLED OUR FREAKING SOULS AWAY!" Mugman screamed back, his voice cracking. "YOU WERE SO FOCUSED ON THOSE EASY RICHES THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES IF YOU LOST! WE COULD HAVE JUST WALKED OUT OF THERE, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO STAY AND TRY TO GET THAT MONEY! I BET IF YOU DID WIN, YOU WOULD HAVE HOGGED IT ALL TO YOURSELF, LEAVE ME AND ELDER KETTLE TO ROT AND RUN OFF SOMEWHERE, AND FORGET ALL ABOUT US! YOU'D FORGET ALL ABOUT _ME_! AND NEITHER OF US WOULD EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT, HUH?! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SO SELFISH AND SELF-ASBORBED, YOU DON'T CARE TO!"

"GEE, I'M SORRY, I AIN'T PERFECT! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE WERE GONNA LOSE SO EASILY IN THE FIRST PLACE?! YA MAKE ONE MISTAKE IN FRONT OF MUGS, AND HE GOES CRAZY ABOUT IT! THAT STUPID DEVIL COULD HAVE TRICKED ME FOR ALL WE KNOW, SO WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME!? IT WAS A MISTAKE, MUGMAN! GET OVER IT!"

"GET OVER IT!?" Mugman repeated, shaking with rage. "Get over it!? Cuphead, I swear, I...I...I HATE YOU!" He screamed, so loudly that he was sure that all of Inkwell Isle had him. Cup's eyes widened, bewildered and shocked beyond belief. "I...I hate you!" Mugman repeated, gazing down at the ground, his gloved hands clenched in tight fists. "You never think of others, and I hate you for that! You're so selfish, and reckless all the time, and your always putting others in danger! You're a horrible brother! I wish I never had one in the first place!"

...Silence filled the air. Mugman stared at the ground for a few minutes, still angry. When he looked back up, he was shocked to see Cups unmoved by his words. Cuphead swallowed, "Well," He started slowly, meeting Mug's icy gaze. "I guess if that's the case, then you won't be needing to go on this journey then, will ya?"

Mugman glared at him. "...No," He muttered. "Guess not." The two turned and they parted ways, Mugman leaving the quickest. Cuphead glanced at the empty trail behind him and choked on a sob, wiping aggressively at his eyes. It was for the best, anyways. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to die because of his foolish actions. With that thought, the red cup brother turned and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

That night, Mugs slowly trudged over to his house and opened the door, walking in to be greeted by Elder Kettle. "Hello, Mugman!" Elder Kettle greeted with a grin. "Did you boys have a nice adventure?" Mugs gave him a small faux smile. "Hi, gramps. Yeah, it was interesting, I'll give you that." "Well, that sounds promising. Why don't you sit down? I made some food not too long ago, and you may as well eat it before it gets cold!"

Dinner was silent and awkward. Mugman played with his food more than he really ate it, poking at it with his fork with his one hand, and another had his head resting in it, his elbow on the table, lost in deep thought. Elder Kettle frowned, sensing a problem. He cleared his throat, grabbing Mug's attention. "So?" He said. "Where's your brother?"

Elder Kettle lost his youngest grandson's attention as quickly as he got it and Mugs merely shrugged, looking back down at his food. "I don't know," He muttered, purposely making it loud enough for his grandpa to hear. "Sorry, should I care?"

Kettle was startled at this, and his frown deepened. "Oh no." He said gravely. "What happened?"

Mugman shrugged again. "Mugman," Kettle said again, this time more sternly, causing Mugs to look up at him, except this time gazing directly at him. "Tell me what happened, Mugman."

"...You'd be mad if I told you," Mugman choked, "...You'd hate me even."

Kettle's gaze softened slightly. "No matter how dumb or ridiculous it is, no mistake could ever make me hate either of my grandsons. Ever. But still, I need you to tell me. I promise, I'll stay calm and I won't hate you."

The blue clad boy sighed heavily, tears beginning to shine in his eyes. "...I'm sorry, gramps," He started shakily. "We messed up. We messed up big this time. You know the casino you kept telling us over and over not to go into? We went there. And then Cuphead started gambling, and gambling, and he kept on winning, but then... the devil himself came along, and he told us that if we won against him, then we could have all the money in the casino, but if we lost, we owe him our souls. I knew it wasn't right, and I begged Cups not to do it, but... he wouldn't listen to me! And then we lost, he spared us, but now we have to collect his debtor's souls by midnight tomorrow! I'm sorry, grandpa, I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" Mugs ended, bursting into tears, burying his face in his hands.

Kettle sighed. He knew this would happen one day. His grandsons would make a mistake so big that they would have to figure it out without him. What worried him was that it would be big just like this. But now wasn't the time to be disappointed or angry. Now was the time to help his boys like he always does.

Elder Kettle reached out and touched Mug's shoulder, and the blue clad looked up at him with tears streaming down his face. "...That's... not it, is it?" Kettle sighed, rubbing his grandson's back. Mug sniffled, shaking his head. "N-No," He croaked. "M-Me and Cups, w-we got into a h-huge fight on the way home. I was really mad at him for gambling our souls away, and he got mad too, and so we fought really, really bad. I told him some pretty horrible things, even more bad then what he told me, and then we just left each other, and I don't know where he is now!" He sobbed, full on hugging his grandpa. "He thinks I'm weak, gramps!"

Kettle sighed, hugging his grandson tightly and petting his back. "Now, Mugman," He started softly. "That's not true. I've raised you and your brother your whole lives, and I know him well enough to know that he does not think that you're weak."

"B-But... *Hic* He said so! *Sob* He said so.."

"He was just angry. You know Cuphead, when he gets upset like that, he often says things out of line. That doesn't mean that he meant what he said. He was mad, that's all. Listen to me, Mugman. Your brother loves you more than anyone else we know. He values you deeply, and he'll sacrifice anything, even himself, to keep you safe. He's always been there for you, and he always will be there for you. It may not seem like it now, but he really does love you. Which is why you have to go after him. I know that you're upset with him right now, but he is your brother."

"But what if he doesn't forgive me for what I said?" Mugman whimpered.

Kettle smiled, squeezing Mugman's shoulder reassuringly. "He will. Believe me, he will. Now go get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"...Alright..." Mugs sniffled, slowly pulling away from Kettle. "Night, gramps." He muttered, and slowly walked up to his and Cuphead's room, shutting the door behind him. He looked up above Cuphead's bed and saw a picture of Mugs attacking him in a hug, and Cuphead grinning bashfully while hugging him back with one hand, trying to keep his balance. Mug's eyes filled with tears and he sniffled, climbing into his own bed as he buried his face in his pillow, sobbing, crying until he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Mugs groaned, gradually opening his eyes. When he did so, his half open eyes widened to see that he was on the ground in front of the devil's casino. Grunting, he picked himself up. "How did I get here?" He mumbled, bewildered. "I don't even remember getting up this morning or saying goodbye to gramps..." Abruptly, his eyes widened. "Cuphead!" He said under his breath, and he rushed into the casino.

The young boy quietly wandered the casino, trying his hardest to go unnoticed by anyone, including King Dice in one room.

"Aha, Cuphead!" Boomed a voice from in one room and Mugs gasped, running over and hiding behind a corner, peeking out. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw his older brother in front of the devil himself.

"Wonderful job! Join my team!" The devil cheered wickedly. "...Only if you swear you'll stay the hell away from my brother and grandpa." Cuphead ordered, sounding a little scared, hesitant, but most importantly confident and certain. Mug's gasped, beginning to shake. "Cuphead, no!" He whimpered.

The devil smirked. "Of course! A deal is a deal, after all!"

Cuphead nodded silently, and began to hand him the contracts. Mugman gasped and began to run out. "CUPS, NO!" He screamed. But it was too late! The devil smirked, grabbing the contracts just as Mugs reached his brother. Mugman gaped when he saw the deformed appearance of his brother. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Cups..." He muttered. "This is my fault... I never should've left... I'm sorry!" He sobbed, falling to his knees.

The devil chuckled demonically. "And now it's your turn!" He boomed.

Mugs gasped and looked up; all at once, everything turned black.

* * *

Mugman screamed, shooting up in bed. He breathed heavily and gasped for air, his eyes impossibly wide. After he calmed down a little, he glanced over at Cuphead's empty bed and realization hit him like a brick. The boy jumped out of his bed and rushed out the bedroom, and out the door while grabbing his hoodie in the process.

Mugman was a very fast runner; almost as fast as Cuphead, who was one of the fastest in Inkwell Isle. It didn't take him long to get to where he wanted to go, saying a quick "hi" and "bye" as he sped by whenever somebody greeted him. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face and he felt his legs beginning to give in, but he kept running.

Finally, when he began to reach the casino, he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw what looked like Cuphead in the distance walking towards the doors. "CUPS, STOP!" Mugs yelled, and Cuphead jumped, startled, slowly turning around. Mugs skidded to a stop, his chest heaving with his heavy breathing and he wiped away some sweat with the back of his gloved hand. He regretted wearing a hoodie and running at such a pace at the same time.

/Please let this be the real him.../ Mugman thought. / _Please_ let it be him...!/

Cuphead slowly turned around, and looked at him, startled. "Mugs...?" He uttered. "What're you doing here? It's too-w-woah!"

Mugs sobbed, falling into Cuphead's arms and wrapping his arms around his neck, burying his face in his chest. "I'm so sorry, Cups! I never should of left you! You're stupid, selfish, and reckless at times, but you're also really kind, loving, and selfless all the time, and you're the best brother I could ever ask for! Please, Please! I love you so much, and I could never hate you! I love you, so please don't do this! Don't leave me!" Mugs ended in a choked sob, his tears soaking Cup's shirt.

"I'm sorry too, Mugs" Cups said softly, hugging his brother tightly, rubbing the younger boy's back. "I'm sorry that I threw that dice in the first place. But I promise, I'll finish this just like I started it. It'll be okay, I promise."

"I don't hate you...I love you so much...You're the best brother ever..." Mugman said, his voice muffled.

"Thanks, Mugsy. You're forgiven. And you're not weak, alright? You're the strongest guy I know. I love ya too." Cuphead said with a big grin, pulling away and caressing his brother's face, wiping away his tears before kissing his head, causing Mugs to giggle.

"You ready to go beat the devil and set things right, Mugs?" Cuphead asked, smiling. Mugman nodded. "Yeah. Let's go!" Mugman and Cuphead walked towards the casino, hands intertwined, ready to settle things once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitten: Hi! So, here's the thing; this will be the last time I'll be updating on my stories for a while. Don't worry, no problems here. I'm just taking a break so I can get work done with school, so I can relax over Winter Break which is coming up fast! Yay! But I will be returning once break starts, so look forward to that. Will BATIM Story get wrapped up? Yup, I plan on wrapping it up right when I get the chance once break starts, and I'll continue to work on my other stories as well so... yay!

Kitten: Enjoy chapter, guys! And see you in 4 weeks! Bye!

* * *

~Chapter 3-Nightmare~

Mugs and Cups were up late one night, playing video games against each other in their shared bedroom. The two were sitting close to each other on Mug's bed. Cuphead groaned, falling back on the bed and Mugs cheered at his victory. Mugs smirked at his brother. Cups rolled his eyes. "Alright... what do ya want this time?" Mugman giggled, falling back next to his brother. "Well... do you think that you can maybe bake some more of those cookies tomorrow?"

Cups smiled. "Yeah, I guess I can deal with that." He said, and the two boys laughed. "Boys!" Elder Kettle said, opening the door. "It's time for you to go to sleep. Head on to bed." "Awwwww" Cups and Mugs whined, sitting up. "Can't we stay up a little longer, grandpa?" Mugs begged. "Yeah, c'mon ol' man, please?" Cups added. Kettle narrowed his eyes at them, "Would you like to be grounded for two weeks, or go to sleep?" Cuphead and Mugman gulped, looking at each other. "We'll go to bed!" Elder Kettle grinned. "Good. Night, boys." "Night, gramps." Kettle shut the door.

Cuphead hopped off Mug's bed and switched off the TV, putting their games away. Mugs yawned, laying down and pulling his blanket over him. "Hey, Cups?" Cup turned to him. "Yeah, Mugs?" He riposted. Mug smiled. "You won't forget your promise tomorrow, right?" Cuphead grinned. "Nah, of course I won't! I'll start baking 'em when we get up in the morning."

"Yay!"

Cups walked over and made sure his brother's blanket was pulled up enough and he was comfortable, which he was. "Night, Cups." Mugman yawned sleepily. "I love ya." "I love ya too, Mugsy. Sweet dreams." Cups said and kissed his brother's blue nose before walking over to his own bed and climbing in. He pulled his blanket up on himself and the two brothers turned over on their own sides, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

Cuphead groaned, slowly opening his eyes. The red cup brother glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning, not even close to being light out. The young boy groaned softly once he realized that he couldn't go back to sleep. Agitated, he gradually climbed out of bed, careful not to wake his brother up, and he walked out of the room to go get a glass of some warm milk.

When the red clad brother walked back in, his eyes widened slightly when he heard some what sounded like screaming and yelling coming from his and his brother's room. Once his eyes readjusted to the darkness, he saw his brother tossing and turning in his bed, yelling, mumbling and screaming inaudible words. Cups rushed over, placing the milk on their nightstand in the process, and went over to Mug's bed, getting up next to him, shaking him wildly. "Mugs, Mugs, wake up!" He whispered desperately. "C'mon, Mug, open your eyes! Your only dreaming! Wake up, Mugs, wake up!"

Mugman shot up, breathing heavily, drenched in a cold sweat. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, tears were streaming down his face, he was trembling, and sweat trickled down the sides of his head. Mugs looked to his side and once he saw his brother sitting there beside him, even more tears streamed down his face.

"CUPPY!" Mugman exclaimed, launching himself at his brother and immediately latching onto him. "Cups, your alive...!" The poor boy sobbed into Cup's shoulder, his own violently wrenching at the intensity of his sobs.

Cuphead hugged his trembling brother as tightly as he could, rubbing his back. "Shh... it's okay, Mugs... I'm here... it was only a nightmare..." He soothed. He hugged his brother and rubbed his back, kissing his forehead now and then, and wiping away his tears while mouthing comforting words to him. After a few minutes, Mug's sobs died down, and Cups figured this was the best time to talk to him. "Hey," He started softly. "Are you ready to tell me now?"

Mugs wanted to say no, but he knew that he couldn't. Denying it wouldn't help at all, and his brother's voice sounded slightly pleading to him. He really wanted to help him, and he won't push him away. He needed Cups right now.

Mug sucked in a breath, exhaling before slowly nodding. "Y-Yeah, okay." He croaked, his voice muffled from his face being buried in Cuphead's shirt. He pulled away and sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Cuphead had an arm around his younger brother, holding him close while pulling the blanket up on both of them. Mugs leaned on his brother, his head resting on Cup's shoulder. Cups waited patiently for Mug to tell him while rubbing his back softly. He didn't want to rush him. Mug was still upset, and Cuphead didn't want to make it worse by forcing him to say something, making him cry again.

"...We were back fighting the devil," Mugman started, and Cups immediately looked at him. Mugs stared down, his fingers twiddling the sheets. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his voice was hoarse. "I...I guess that I wasn't paying attention, and... he was aiming for me, but I didn't look in time... b-but you pushed me out of the way, and...you got hurt for me! I kept on begging and begging for you to wake up, but you just...wouldn't! You were gone, and it was all my fault! And then the devil killed me, and...it was all so real! I thought I lost you, Cups!" Mugs cried, burying his face in the crook of Cup's neck.

Cuphead sighed softly, rubbing his brother's back. "It's okay, Mugs," He said comfortingly, smiling. "It was just a bad dream. That stupid devil can't mess with us anymore. And that would never happen, trust me. I'd never let either of us die, no matter what. Okay?"

Mugman sniffled, nodding. "Okay..." He mumbled. Cups tilted his brother's face up and wiped away his remaining tears. He then reached over and grabbed the glass of warm milk, handing it to his brother. "Here, bro. Drink this." Mugs took it and drank some of the milk, handing it back to his brother. "Cups?" He asked as his brother put the glass on the nightstand. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Cups grinned. "Of course, bro. C'mon, let's get some sleep. Gramps will be mad tomorrow if he finds out we didn't get any rest." Mugs nodded. The two brothers laid down in bed, Mug snuggling up next to Cups, resting his head on his brother's chest. "Umm, hey, Cup?" He yawned, beginning to feel sleepy. "Mmmhmm?" Cup replied, looking down at him. "Can you promise me something?" "Anything."

Mugs looked down. "Promise you'll never leave me." He said, snuggling closer to his brother. "I love you so much, Cuppy, your the best brother I could ever ask for. I can't imagine living without you, or the world without you, and I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"And you won't have to ever live without me." Cups whispered softly, tiredly grinning. "You'll never lose me, I swear. I'm not going anywhere. I love you more than anything, and I'll always be here for you." He finished, kissing his brother affectionately on the forehead.

"...Thanks, Cup...I love you..." Mugs mumbled sleepily with a big grin and fell asleep in his brother's arms, his head resting heavily on his chest.

"I love you too, bro." Cups whispered and kissed him a final time on the nose before slowly falling asleep himself, holding him close.


	4. Author's Note(PLEASE Read Thank you!)

**Hey, everyone! I hope you all are enjoying break, and relaxing a little here and there! I also hope you enjoyed your holidays. I love hanging out with friends and family, y'know what I mean? Makes ya feel all warm and happy inside! Anyways, my goal's been for a while to get back to my writing before the 1st of January in 2018(Golly, can ya guys believe it? Lol, time is going by _sooo_ fast! Makes ya wish break will never end! nvm), so of course I'm getting a jump on it. On that note, I'll be returning from my break tomorrow. Just needed a bit to make sure final projects and such got turned in, which they did, so yay! Alright, let's head into the quick note!**

 **NOTICE(IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!):**

 **Okay. So, I'm very happy that people are enjoying my stories. Heck, I love the comments! Makes me feel happy! Anyways, I just need to let you guys know this real quick. My friends have been reading my stories of Cuphead Drabbles, and they love it. I've also been getting certain questions about it. Not many, though. The most frequently asked one here and there was if Cuphead and Mugman would be romantically involved with each other or not.**

 **Ho** **nestly, the answer is... no. I'm not planning on doing that. You see, as a writer, I've done many things. But I've never really written Incest before. However, I have read it. After I read a little of incest a few times with some of my fandoms, I decided that it wasn't really my cup of tea.**

 **I absolutely respect everyone else's opinions. And you know what? People out there who love those types of things? Good for you! nvm**

 **Keep on loving what you love, and keep on writing and drawing, and doing what you love! Always keep your head held up high and be proud! And those who don't like it as much, that's okay too! nvm**

 **One of the best things about being an writer, artist, etc., is that we get to express how we feel!**

 **Like I said, I really respect everyone's opinions. Don't worry, I'm a lover, not a judger. nvm**

 **To continue on with the note, they are not romantically involved with each other. They just have a very close brotherly fluff love relationship. They've been together every day since they were born, and they are basically best friends. Cuphead's a huge risk taker, but he's very protective when it comes to Mugman. He seems rash at times, but he's got a big heart. He's also a very loving brother. When he kisses Mugman on the nose, head, etc., he's just being a kind and sweet older brother(Yup, in my drabbles Cups is older than Mugs, and Mugman is his little brother).**

 **Mugman's extremely close with Cuphead. If Cup wasn't in his life, or if anything ever happened to Cuphead, he would find it hard to get along each day. He would be able to, but things would be rough, despite having his grandfather around for him. He loves his brother more than anything, and due to being with Cuphead for so long, he's learned to depend and lean on Cuphead a whole lot. His brother's rashness, recklessness, cockiness, and foolhardiness annoys him a whole lot, but he finds it hard to stay angry at him, and he hates leaving him or the idea of leaving him, because he's scared something may happen to his brother if he does so(this fear has doubled since Chapter 2). His greatest fear is losing Cuphead, and not have been able to do anything in the moment to prevent that from happening. He likes staying by Cup's side at all times, just so he can make sure nothing sketchy happens when he's not around. He's extremely overprotective of Cuphead, and, like Cups, would give his life for his brother.**

 **Alright! nvm**

 **I just wanted to give you guys a quick summary of Cup's and Mug's relationship. They are extremely close best friends, and have undying love for each other as brothers. They have a very strong unbreakable bond, and enjoy hanging out with each other, and stick by each other's sides through thick and thin.**

Okay, everyone! :D Thank you very much for taking the time to read my note, and I hope you are all having an amazing break! To repeat, more chapters will be uploaded tomorrow, and other stories will be edited as soon as possible. Have a great day! Bye!

With love,

AngelKitten112478

P.S. Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitten: Yay! I'm back, and I survived Semester Exams! Woo! I hope everyone's having a nice time!**

 **Kitten: I know this one's a rather long chapter, but I love writing 'em! Anyways, enjoy, guys!**

* * *

~Chapter 4-Failure~

Cuphead and Mugman stood in front of Cagney Carnation who was glowering down at them. The two boys glared harshly in return.

Cuphead looked at his brother, "Ready, Mugs?"

Mugman nodded, "Ready, Cups."

The two jumped into the battlefield, launching themselves at the monsters, beginning to shoot their lasers at him.

Cagney growled, trying to hit the boys with his vines, but kept failing, especially with Cuphead.

However, Cups abruptly yelled out in pain as he was thrown to the ground by one of Cagney's vines.

"Cups!" Mugs exclaimed, concerned, while dodging Cagney and shooting lasers at him.

Cup grunted, slowly getting up, revealing a crack on his head. He yelped as he was attacked again, being thrown against a tree roughly, falling onto the ground once again.

Mugman gasped and growled, turning back toward Cagney. The blue clad boy gathered up his energy and aimed his lasers right at one of his eyes, literally blowing one of them out.

Cagney screamed in pain, holding his socket with one of his vines.

Mugs took this opportunity to run over to his brother, helping him up.

"Cups, are you okay!?" He exclaimed, alarmed.

"I'm fine..." Cups mumbled in response as he slowly managed to get up.

Mugman gasped at the cracks on his brother's head. One more hit and...

"Cuphead!" Mugman gulped. "I don't know if you can take much more! Why don't you let me take over for now?!"

"No way, Mugs!" Cup riposted stubbornly. "What if you get hurt too!?"

"I won't! I'll be careful, I promise!"

"But Mugs-" Cup's eyes widened. "Mug, get down!" He exclaimed, and when Mugs turned around, he yelped when he was snatched up by Cagney, holding him in a crushing grip. Cup tried to grab his hand as Mugman reached out, but no avail.

Cagney cackled wickedly, throwing Mugman from vine to vine. Cuphead growled. "Let him go, you damn prick!"

Cagney only laughed again. "Or what? What will you do? Kill me? Take my soul? Ha! I'd like to see ya try!"

Cup growled, gladly accepting the challenge. He jumped forward and began attacking Cagney, careful not to hit Mugs, who's eyes were filled with concern and fear for his brother. After a while, Cups was beginning to become weak. The milk in his head, needed for strength, was halfway empty, he was beginning to feel dizzy, he was bruised all over, the boy was breathing heavily, and he could barely stand.

He wiped his bloody nose with the back of his hand, and decided to go in for one more attack. Trying to aim as directly as possible, Cuphead aimed for Cagney's final eye and shot it out with his lasers. He then jumped up and cut his vines, grabbing Mugman in the process, causing them both to hit the ground.

Mugman screamed in agony as he hit the ground in a different direction, sliding on the dirt hard. As his head hit the ground, his world spun and turned black on him.

* * *

Static filled his ears. Mug groaned as he opened his eyes halfway, his vision blurry, and then as he opened them fully, his vision became clearer and was met with the blue sky. The boy groaned, rolling on his side before he forced himself to sit up. He groaned again as he held his head in his hands. The pain of his migraine hit him like a thousand shards of ice.

"Ugh...C-Cuphead?" He muttered, rubbing his head. When he didn't hear a weak mumbled reply, his head shot up and his eyes widened as realization struck him. Mug grunted as he jumped to his feet, his world spinning, nearly falling again, but he kept his balance.

"Cuphead!?" Mug exclaimed, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Cuphead, where are ya!? Cups?! Hello?!"

When there was no reply a second time, Mug chewed his lip, worried. Abruptly, a slight groaning sound rang in his ears. The boy spun around, and when he did, he felt like his heart would stop right then and there.

There was Cagney, fallen and drained on the ground. His roots and vines were scattered all over the place, and he was beyond unconscious. He was gone. And right under him, was Cuphead. There he laid, in the same state as Cagney. Unmoving.

The blue clad cup's eyes filled with silver tears. "Oh golly, Cups... No...no no no no... no, please! _Please_!"

He rushed over, falling to his knees and grunting as he grabbed hold of Cuphead's limp arm, huffing and puffing, struggling to pull his brother out. Once he did, his horror doubled. There were three cracks in Cup's head, his head was completely empty, there were rips and tears in his clothes, and he was badly bruised all over.

Mugman swallowed hard. "C-Cups," He choked out, shaking his brother. "H-Hey, c'mon. Wake up. W-We won, bro. We got his contract. Come on, get up who we can go take a break and then start again. W-Wake up, Cuphead. I'm n-not in the mood..." He choked on a sob as a few tears fell down his face. "...F-For y-your stupid jokes. I'm serious, C-Cup." He shook the older boy harder. "Wake. up. _Please_. Th-This isn't funny. You're starting to scare me. Please stop it, Cuphead. Quit playing around and open your eyes already. C-Cuphead..."

No movements from Cuphead. Just pure, eerie silence. The only thing that filled the air was Mugman's shrill, uneven and shaky breathing that came out as heavy and harsh gasps.

Tears ran down the other mug's face like a faucet, and it took him a minute before the younger cup finally broke into sobs, grabbing his brother and pulling him onto his lap, holding him there as he gasped through heavy sobs, shaking and quivering like a leaf. "P-Please C-C-Cup..." He rasped out, "Please. Don't leave me and Gramps. _Please_. We need you..."

Mugs wasn't sure how long he had cried. But minutes turned into an hour. By then, Mug's crying had turned into soft sniffling and gasps, shaking hard as he clutched at his brother. His eyes glistened with silver tears as some dripped off his face. He tried to inhale and exhale evenly in an effort to calm down, but each time he looked at his brother, his crying fits started all over again.

After his most recent crying fit, he was exhausted. He wanted to go home. He wanted Cuphead to snap open his eyes and yell, "I gotcha, Mugs! You should have seen your face!", and tease him as Mug burst into another fit of tears, screaming and yelling at him about how he had scared him to death, but at the same time go on about how gosh darn relieved he was that he was still _alive_ , and pull him into a tight hug, holding him and sobbing with immense relief.

Mugs _wished_ it was a sick, cruel, twisted joke. He _hoped_ it was a sick, cruel, twisted joke. He _wanted_ to be a sick, cruel, twisted joke. A smile. A snicker. A laugh. A smirk. _Anything_.

But deep down, he knew it _wasn't_. Not in Cup's case. He felt like he was living his worst nightmare. He had never been so terrified in his life. He had never been so mad at Cup in his whole life. How dare he! He had promised Mug a long time ago that he would never leave him! Did he lie to him?!

 ** _But he didn't know something like this would happen._** His mind reasoned with him. **_And it isn't your brother's choice whether he pulls through or not. Death is not an option. Never has been. Never will be. If that was the case, he would be jumping up and teasing you._**

Even more tears streamed down his face and Mug resisted the urge to break down again. He only made a small whimpering noise as he buried his face in Cup's chest, his black shirt absorbing Mugman's tears. He sniffled loudly as he hugged him, burying his face in his cold chest even further.

The poor boy stayed like that for a few minutes. Right before he was about to pull away, something tugged at him.

 **THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP.**

Mug gasped shakily and his eyes widened. He pulled back and placed his gloved hand on his brother's chest. Same reaction.

 **THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP.**

Mugman choked on a sob as tears of relief filled his eyes. Cuphead was alive. He was _alive_. But just barely. If he wanted his brother to stay that way, he had to get home. And _fast_.

Mug grunted as he picked his brother up in his arms. "Don't worry, bro," He whispered. "You're gonna be just fine, I promise. Just stay with me, okay? Don't leave me."

A small, weak groan came from Cups in response, and Mugs took that as a sign to get going. The boy began running off as fast as he could, his brother securely in his arms.

* * *

For the first few weeks, Cuphead didn't stir while he was in bed. The whole time, Kettle watched carefully over Cuphead in a chair next to his bed, while Mugs kept his distance, hiding behind walls and corners, and peeking out from them. Kettle attempted over and over to get his youngest grandson by his brother's side, but he would always come up with some excuse such as, "Actually, gramps, I'm kinda hungry. I'm gonna go pick up some food. I'll see ya guys in a bit!", or, "Hey, gramps, you mind if I go out for a while? I'm gonna go see how the other debtors are doing", and the last excuse such as, "That's okay, I'm gonna go play outside for a little while.", and he would say nothing else, only walk off.

Kettle couldn't blame his grandson for being scared. His own brother almost died in front of him for goodness sake! If that isn't terrifying and scarring, he didn't know what was. And to have it happen to such a sweet boy like Mugman, especially when he's only a child and has such a strong bond with Cuphead! It just shouldn't go down that way. It isn't fair to him. Not to anybody.

"I'll see ya later, gramps!"

Kettle didn't even get the chance to mouth a "goodbye" to his grandson, as when he turned around, all he saw was the back of the boy speeding off. He sighed. "Oh, son..." He turned back to Cuphead and sighed once again, squeezing his arm gently.

"Please wake up soon, Cuphead..."

* * *

Luckily, Cuphead's injuries were pretty easy to mend. It had been 3 weeks since the boy had awakened, and he was in pretty amazing shape. Elder Kettle gently wrapped Cup's arm up in a bandage. Cups winced when he pinched it too hard. "O-Ouch..."

Kettle sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry, son. I'm honestly not used to doing this."

Cup chuckled, "No worries, ol' man, I'm used to this by now."

Kettle smiled, continuing to wrap him up. He got out the glue and began fixing Cup's chips and cracks. "It's just... your brother's so much better at this than I am. He knows exactly how to repair the right way, and the right angles. He's very amazing when it comes to mending." He finished, gluing back on the final chipped piece on his head.

Cup rolled his eyes and chuckled bitterly. "Yeah. If only he were actually here. Can't even take out 5 minutes of his day for me anymore."

Kettle frowned. "Cuphead," He started, walking over and standing in front of him. "Your brother is not _trying_ to hurt you. You do know that, don't you?"

"Heh. Yeah, sure I do."

" _Cuphead_."

"What?"

Kettle raised a disapproving brow at him. "I don't think you're being very understanding right now."

" _What_?" Cuphead snapped. "Gramps, I've been _completely_ understanding! I've tried to get him to talk with me, but he just won't... talk, okay!? I've tried every single tactic I know, but it just... ugh! It's not working with him!" He growled, infuriated, and turned away, arms folded smugly over his chest with his glare firm in place.

"Well," Kettle sighed. "Did you try apologizing to him?"

"Of course I di-" Cup startled to ramble, but his eyes widened and he spun around to face his grandfather. " _Apologizing_!? Gramps, I ain't got nothin' to apologize for!"

"Really?"

"Of course I don't! I didn't do nothin' wrong!"

"You didn't do anything wrong _intentionally_." Kettle corrected.

"Huh?" Cup asked, confused.

Kettle sighed once more. "Tell me this, Cuphead. Do you know what happened 7 weeks ago?"

"W-Well, yeah! I got hurt in a battle with a debtor. No big deal."

Kettle shook his head. "You almost _died_ , Cuphead."

Cuphead froze, startled. "S-Seriously?" He murmured.

"Yes. You're lucky to have survived." He cleared his throat. "Now. Answer me this. How would you feel if... Mugman saved you, and then your world goes black for the shortest of time, and then when you open your eyes, you find him on the ground. Limp. Not moving."

"I...I don't..." Cup trailed off.

"And no matter what you do, you can't wake him up. As of right then and there, he's dead. There's nothing you can do about it. He's gone forever, and you are never getting him back."

Cup's breath hitched. "G-Gramps, please. I don't wanna-"

"No, Cuphead." Kettle said sternly. "You need to understand."

Cuphead swallowed, looking back up at him cautiously.

"As I was saying. He's dead. As far as you know, he's gone. You've lost him forever. And that guilt is drilling into you like a nail. Because you feel like you could've done something, but you didn't. And now he's not there. Because of you. Or at least, that's the way you feel it is. Now, tell me. How would you feel?"

"...Scared." The red cup answered honestly. "Terrified, honestly. I'd be crying for weeks. I would have never felt so scared in my whole life."

"Mmm." Kettle nodded.

"He'd... be gone..." Cup said, slowly beginning to catch on. "...Forever... and I would never forgive myself. Without him, I'd... see no point in being happy anymore...even if he did survive... I'd be too scared to approach him because I'd be terrified he may disappear again..." He trailed off, looking at his grandfather.

"Now we know how Mugman feels." He nodded.

"I...I didn't know, I just... figured I'd be okay in the end... I didn't know I'd scare him like that..." Cuphead whimpered, now feeling terrible.

"Perhaps we should be less reckless in our decisions, and think about the feelings of those around us, and think about how our actions may affect them, yes?" Kettle asked.

"Yes..." Cuphead sighed shakily. He abruptly hugged his grandpa, startling him. "I'm sorry, Gramps!" He cried. "I'm so sorry! I'll be careful from now on, I promise!"

Kettle chuckled, rubbing his grandson's back. "That's alright, Cuphead. I forgive you. I'm just happy I didn't have to lose a grandson. About that promise... you'll be keeping it for a long time, yes?"

"Yeah! For the rest of my life!"

Kettle laughed, "Very good. I'm proud of you." He pulled away and wiped away the tears in his grandson's eyes. "Now. Why don't you go see your brother? I hear he's at that lake today. The one you two used to go to when you were kids, I believe?"

Cuphead grinned.

* * *

Mugman sighed, walking over and staring into the reflection of the lake. He huffed tiredly, picking up a few rocks and throwing them, allowing them to skip a few times in the water, causing ripples, before finally falling into the cold blanket of ocean blue. He smiled a little bit and threw a couple more, beginning to enjoy it. Before he threw another one, one rock abruptly was thrown into the lake in front of him. But _he_ didn't throw it.

"Ya know, I really enjoyed doing that when we were little. Ya dig me, Mugsy?" He heard a familiar voice comment. He froze, looking down into the lake and saw the reflection of his brother behind him with a small, awkward but goofy grin plastered across his face.

"C-Cups!" He said, startled. "Uhh... h-hey. Umm, how ya feeling, bro?"

Cup shrugged. "I'm fine. Gramps wrapped everything up for me. It's all good."

"G-Great." Mug said. "Well, I guess I should head out..." He said, nervously beginning to walk off.

"Hold up, Mugs!" Cup exclaimed, grabbing his brother's shoulder. "I... I wanted to apologize."

Mug looked at him, surprised, but then he looked stern. "What for?"

"You know... freaking you out like that back with Cagney. I didn't mean to. I actually made a promise to be more careful and less rash. Who knows how long that will last." He joked, hoping to brighten things a little bit. When he saw Mug's angry expression, his smile dropped.

"Don't joke about this, Cuphead!" Mug snapped, infuriated, jabbing his finger in his brother's chest. "Quit makin' jokes outta' everything! It's annoying! It's downright rotten! This ain't a laughing matter, ya idiot! This is serious! Knock it off!" He exclaimed, getting up in his brother's face, causing Cup to gulp nervously. The younger then stomped off and sat down in front of the lake, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"It ain't funny," He repeated, his voice cracking as his eyes filled with tears and they streamed down his face. _"It's scary..!"_ He choked out as he buried his face in his arms just as he broke down into sobs, his shoulders violently wrenching and his little body shaking.

Cuphead looked down, feeling like a cruel jerk all over again. He felt as if making his brother cry twice or more is the most rotten thing he's ever done.

The red cup slowly walked over and sat down next to his brother. "C'mere, Mug," He said softly before grabbing him and hugging him tightly.

"Shhh... it's okay, Mug... I'm okay... shh... it's alright, bro..." Cup soothed as he rubbed Mug's back in circles as the boy sobbed into his chest while gripping onto him like his lifeline.

"I...I was *Hic* S-So scared..."

"Shh... I know... I'm sorry...I'm so sorry... it's okay now...Shh... I gotcha..."

"*Hic* Y-You *Hic* C-Could've died, d- *Hic* dummy!"

"I'll be more careful from now on. I won't be as rash. Shh... it's okay now... I'll be more careful. Okay?"

"P-Please *Hic* P-Promise me, Cuphead"

"I swear. I'll be more careful. Alright?"

"*Hic* O-Okay..."

"Okay. Shh... it's alright, bro... just breathe... I gotcha... it's okay... I'm here... I'm not going anywhere, I promise..." Cups said gently as he continued to rub Mug's back, hugging him tighter.

After a few minutes, Mug's sobbing died down to small sniffles. He was lying down, his head resting on his brother's lap. "I love you, Cuphead." He murmured sleepily.

"I love you too, bro." Cuphead said with a grin, stroking his mug shaped head gently. "So? Am I forgiven?"

Mug smiled tiredly. "Forgotten." He yawned. "Can we go home now? I'm tired..."

Cup chuckled. "Of course we can, bro. C'mon."

The red cup brother tried to get up, but found that something weighed him down. When he looked, he saw Mug fast alsleep with a smile, his head resting on Cup's lap.

Cup rolled his eyes with a grin. "Oh, Mugs..." He sighed. "What am I gonna do with ya?" He picked Mug up in his arms as he stood up, and walked home, glad that everything was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitten: Hiya, guys! Please enjoy this cute chapter!**

* * *

~Chapter 5-Sick~

Mugman doubled over as he vomited into the trash can. He groaned quickly after, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain. Cup, who was sitting next to him, frowned and rubbed his back. He rubbed his poor brother's back even more as Mug's eyes widened as he threw up once again, coughing and gagging. Despite Kettle's warnings for the boys not to stay outside in the cold for too long, as one of them would eventually get sick, they had played outside at least a few hours the other day, most likely longer than they should have, and Mug had caught the stomach flu.

The poor boy had been throwing up all morning on and off, and breaking into coughing and sneezing fits as well. Cuphead felt bad for his brother. He should be able to rest for at least 15 minutes or longer without vomiting constantly, or coughing and sneezing violently.

"Cup..." Mug gasped breathlessly. "It... It hurts...Cuppy, it hurts so bad..."

"I know, bro," Cuphead sighed sympathetically, soothingly stroking his brother's back. "Don't worry, Mugs. Gramps is coming home soon with medicine. It'll make ya feel better. Just sit tight, alright?"

"O-Okay..." Mug gulped with a nod, and Cuphead held an arm out. The younger immediately accepted the invitation, moving close to his brother and leaning fully into him, exhausted. He buried his face in Cup's warm chest, and Cup stroked his head, humming a soothing tune to him, one that Kettle sang to them every night when they were little kids.

"Boys! I'm back!" The cups heard their grandfather call out, and Mugman looked up a little bit. Cup smiled. "See? What did I tell ya?" Mugs mustered up the energy to smile back.

"Hello, boys." Elder Kettle greeted with a smile as he walked into the room.

"Hey, gramps." The cups said in union.

Kettle sighed as he set the medicine on Mug's nightstand. "How's he doing, Cuphead?" He asked.

"He's doing okay. I think his fever's gone down a little bit. You got the medicine, right, Gramps?"

"Of course."

As Cuphead helped Mugs take the medicine, Kettle sighed. "Oh, boys... now I feel just terrible about leaving you two for a couple of weeks. Perhaps I should cancel, and-"

"Gramps," Cup chuckled as Mug gulped down some much needed water. "C'mon! We're big kids now. ol' man. We'll be just fine!"

"Well, I know, but... will you be okay?"

"We'll be fine! Go and relax a little with your friends. You need this."

Elder Kettle looked over at his youngest grandson. "Mugman, are you sure you're alright with this?"

Mugs shrugged nonchalantly as he finished drinking his cup and nodded. "Yeah, of course I am! Go and have some fun, grandpa. Besides, I've got Cuphead!"

Kettle grinned. "Yes. Sometimes I forget that you two have each other." He huffed, standing up from his kneeling position. "Alright! I'll see you boys in a few weeks!" He stated, hugging them both close.

"Later, gramps!" They both said as their grandfather walked out the door.

Cuphead was happy that his grandpa was going off to enjoy himself for once, and so was Mugman. They were going to enjoy having some quality bonding time for the next few weeks, and Cup was more than glad to take care of his brother and help him get better in the process.

* * *

The next morning, Cuphead was in a deep sleep in the bottom bunk, and Mugman in the top. Abruptly, he groaned, slowly opening his eyes due to hearing some what sounded like a little bit of crying and someone repeating his name over and over.

"*Hic* C-Cuphead... I need you... _Cuppy_...!"

Cup's eyes widened as he realized that it was his brother. "Mugs?" He said right away, concerned as he sat up in bed. "Mug, you okay up there?"

"N-No... *Hic* Cuphead...!"

The red clad brother took that as a sign to climb up to his brother's bunk, and he did so, quickly. Once he did, he saw Mug's pillow and blanket completely pushed to the side, and Mugs trembling, curled up on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, and his eyes sparkled with unshed tears of agony.

Cups gaped at his brother's shape. He reached over and touched his brother's head, only to hiss and yank it back. He was burning up so rapidly!

"It-It hurts, Cup..." Mug whimpered as a few tears fell down his face, and he shut his eyes tightly as he began to cry a little bit. "O-Ow... it hurts so much... Cups...!"

"Hey, it's okay, bro..." Cup whispered softly, rubbing his back. "Shh. It's alright. You're okay, I'm here. Now, your stomach, is it okay?"

Mug shook his head.

"Do you think you might be sick again?"

The blue clad brother nodded, and began feeling nauseated. The older boy rushed him to the bathroom, where the poor cup got sick at least twice, Cup on his knees beside him, rubbing his back and whispering that it was okay all the while. By the time Mugs was done, he was exhausted. He leaned his weight into Cups as they walked back to the room, Cup helping him into his bed, and placing a cold rag on his head.

"There ya go." Cuphead said, grinning softly. "That should bring your fever down a couple of notches. You feel a little better now, bro?"

"Y-Yeah." Mugs admitted, smiling. "Thanks, Cup."

"No problem. Anything for my brother. Anyways, you hungry?"

"Yes." Mug groaned, and he could have sworn he heard his stomach growl.

Cuphead giggled. "Okay. What do ya want?"

"Do you think you can make me our favorite pancake breakfast with chocolate syrup and a chocolate shake? But with some water and orange juice, too?"

Cups chuckled. "Sure, bro. I'll be right back, alright? Just relax." He said before hopping off Mug's bed and onto the ground.

A few minutes later, he came back in with a huge platter. The boy handed it up to Mugman before climbing up himself, and holding him close as the younger ate. Cups told him funny stories that made him smile, and some that made him laugh so hard he nearly choked on his pancakes. The whole time, Mugs leaned against Cups with a huge, happy grin.

* * *

A few nights later, Mugman was luckily much better. He no longer had the flu, but now more of a mere cold. Cups was wide awake one night, staring up at the ceiling, lost in deep thoughts about other things.

He abruptly jumped when he heard a shrill scream coming from the bunk above him. /Mugs?/ The boy thought, alarmed.

He climbed up to see Mugs breathing heavily and coughing, tears running down his face. When he saw his brother, he tried to calm down, as he was embarrassed.

"C-Cup..." He choked. "I-I'm so sorry for waking ya..." He apologized, ashamed, staring at him with genuine guilt.

Cups only frowned. "Aww, Mug. It's alright, bro. I know ya had a bad dream. It's okay." He said softly, and held his arms out for a hug.

Mugs paused for a minute, but then dove into his brother's arms, sobbing and shaking.

"Shh..." He soothed. "It's alright..."

After a few minutes of consolation, Cup was holding his brother close and telling him about fun things they could do before Elder Kettle got back if he was up to it. He went on and on with a big grin plastered across his face, and Mugs couldn't resist the urge to cry, burying his face in his brother's chest.

"M-Mug?" Cups asked, concerned. "Are you okay? Whatcha crying for? What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"N-No," Mug choked and smiled through his tears. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have a brother like you. I'm just happy I have ya. I love you, Cups...so much..." He trailed off as he hugged Cups tighter.

Cuphead took a few minutes to register this, confused at first, but then smiled and chuckled as he caught on. "Same here, Mugsy. Same here." He said as he gave him a small, affectionate kiss on the head and the two eventually fell asleep, Mugs snuggled up against his brother's chest and Cup's arms protectively around Mugs, both wearing big grins as they slept peacefully through the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitten: Happy 2018, everybody! I hope you all had an good last year. Now let's make this year _beyond_ _amazing_!

Kitten: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I _loved_ writing this one! nvm

* * *

~Chapter 6-Stormy Nights~

 _CRACK! ROAR!_

Mugman jumped with a small whimper, burying his face even further into his pillow. The poor boy was shaking and trembling, and the constant crackling and rumbling of thunder and lightning wasn't exactly helping.

It was pouring hard in Inkwell Isle that night, harder than the one time when he and Cups were kids. People were rushing into their homes, and nobody, including the cups and their grandpa, could leave until a few days, it was so horrible.

Luckily, though, Kettle had claimed that the rain would settle by the morning. Mugman wasn't so sure.

Heavy rain fell from the sky outside and was hitting the ground like a thousand hooves of horses, galloping away from an unknown danger. Mugs winced as his blue eyes caught another strike of lightning up in the sky, and he gulped nervously, clenching his bed sheets even tighter. He just wished that this night would end already. He wished that he could go to a faraway place, where there's never any thunder storms and he could sleep in peace for once whenever it rained. But since that wasn't possible, all he could do was whimper, watching the terrifying lightning strikes and hearing the roars of thunder outside his window.

Mugs hated his Astraphobia. He's had it every since he was a little kid. When he would hear endless tortured filled cracks of thunder, he would immediately dive into his brother's arms, seeking comfort as he burst into a fit of sobs, and Cuphead would hug his little brother as tight as he could, gazing down at him with a sympathetic frown, rubbing his back in even circles while humming tunes to him, whispering that it was okay and that there was nothing to be scared of, and that he was there, and every now and then kiss his brother's mug shaped head, or his blue nose.

Mug has always depended on Cuphead, but whenever he got scared like that, it was one of those times where he needed his brother the most. Cups didn't mind staying up and comforting his brother. What was important to him was that the younger boy got to sleep peacefully in the end, and he didn't have to be crying all night, terrified.

Not only did Mugman hate his problem, but he was also ashamed of it. He would think as a now 12-year-old mug, he would be over such childish fears. But alas, he wasn't. And that made him feel even more disgusted with himself.

Above him in the top bunk, was Cuphead. The older boy was fast asleep, dressed in his red pajamas, wrapped up tight in his red blanket and white sheets, lying on his side with his gloved hands spread out across each other and balled up into small fists, his chest rising with each inhale and falling with each exhale. His snores were petite and quiet, so much that they barely made a sound. But they still filled the room as the boy slept away.

 _CRACK!_

Mugs let out a small yelp as tears filled his eyes, beyond terrified. His breathing hitched a few notches and he began shaking and trembling all over, and before he knew it, tears were cascading down his face rapidly like a waterfall.

Swallowing, he cautiously looked up at his brother's bunk, the source of the soft snores filling the room.

He was at the crossroads at going up to his brother, and sleeping in the safety of his arms for the rest of the night, or enduring the fear down on his one for the next at least more than 12 hours.

Mug frowned guiltily at the thought of waking Cup up. The red cup deserved the sleep, considering how hard the older boy's been working the past few days. He didn't want Cups to be angry with him. But still…

 _CRACK!_

The blue clad boy jumped one last time and made his decision. He jumped out of bed, almost falling to the ground. He gulped before climbing up the ladder that lead to Cup's bed. Once he was up there, he shook his peacefully sleeping brother.

"Cuphead…" He whimpered. No answer. Tears flooded his eyes and he shook the other boy. "Hey, wake up, Cuppy!" He choked on a sob, "Cuphead, _please_! _Cuphead_!"

A pair of crimson eyes shot open at hearing his brother's tearful voice, and he was startled to see Mug up on his bed.

"M-Mugs?" Cups mumbled sleepily and yawned. "What're you doing..-" He paused and his eyes widened at the tears running down the young mug's face. "Wha-hey, Mugsy! What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Mug didn't answer, and before he could, another roar of thunder filled the air, causing his adrenaline to run. Cup jumped, startled, and glanced out the window, only to grunt with surprise when he looked back as Mugs catapulted himself against Cup's chest, wrapping his arms around him and sobbed uncontrollably, quivering badly.

"C-Cuppy…I'm scared… *Hic* M-Make it st- *Hic* stop!"

Cup's face softened and he rubbed his brother's back. "Aww, Mugsy…" He sighed. He knew that his poor brother hadn't gotten over his fear just yet. He felt terrible that Mugs had to suffer through this still. It wasn't fair. Mug was so sweet. Too sweet. The mug was even too sweet to be Cup's brother. Mugman was so innocent. So pure. Here Cups was, an empty headed child who risked so many things half the time, mainly his life, while his brother, who depended on him so much, got to be worried sick and scared of losing him.

Cup knew that Mug wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to him. Which was why he always tried to be more careful. For Mug's sake. For his, too.

"Hey, shh… it's okay, Mugs. There's nothin' to be scared of. It's alright, I'm here. It's okay, Mugsy…" Cups said gently, holding his brother tightly in the protection of his arms.

Each time there was a roar of thunder outside, Cup hugged him even tighter as Mugs clenched his brother's shirt. The older boy continued comforting the younger, stroking his back and mouthing words of encouragement while wearing a small smile.

"...C-Cup?" Mugs abruptly asked, now calmed down a little bit.

"What's up, Mugs?" Cups riposted swiftly, wondering about what his brother wanted to say.

"...Do… Do you think I'm w-weak?"

Cups gaped, "What? No way, Mugs! You ain't weak! How could you say that?!"

"It's just…" Mug mumbled, leaning forward and burying his face in Cup's shoulder. "I should be over this stupid childhood fear by now. It's dumb of me to be crying over something so little still, especially at our age. It's just plain pathetic…"

"No it ain't, Mugman. There's nothing wrong with being scared still. It's not just a childhood fear, it's astraphobia. And you can't help the fact that you didn't get over it yet. Tons of kids don't get rid of it til' they're as old as Gramps. But you'll beat it soon, Mugsy, I'm sure ya will. Ya just need a little longer then ya thought ya would. But I promise ya, you'll get rid of it soon, and once ya do, you'll be happy that you were patient. Promise."

Mug, with a sniffle and some tears rolling down his face, gradually looked back up at his brother. Cups flashed that goofy, confident yet soothing grin of his and wiped his little brother's tears away, causing Mugs to smile in response after a minute, knowing that Cup was serious.

The blue clad brother snuggled into Cups, his head resting against Cup's chest. Cuphead pulled his red blanket over them, his one arm wrapped around Mugs, and another keeping him close. Mugs sighed in content.

"Thanks, Cup. You're the best." He yawned. "Sorry for wakin' ya up…"

"Eh, it's no sweat, bro. Ya feel better?"

"...Mhmm…."

"Then that's all that matters. Don't worry about things, bro. It'll be just fine."

"Okay." Mug yawned again, burying his head in Cup's shoulder. "Thanks, Cup…"

"No problem, Mug. Love ya."

"I love ya too…"

Mugs then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, using Cup's chest as he pillow. He couldn't wait to get rid of his astraphobia, but he wasn't in a big rush to at the same time. Because he knew that Cup would always be there for him. And that's one thing that will never change.


	8. Drabbles Character Info

**Mugman**

Age:10-12(Currently)

Family Member(s):Cuphead(Older Twin Brother), Elder Kettle(Grandfather), Pumpkin Spice(Mother;Deceased), Cocoa(Father;Deceased)

Hobbie(s):Reading, Drawing, Playing Outside

Enemie(s): The Devil, King Dice, Devil's Minions

Memorable Aspect(s): Kind, Loving, Sweet, Brave, Generous, Protective, Selfless, Cautious, Heroic, Tender, Sympathetic, Cool-headed, Understanding, Compassionate, Benevolent, Openhanded, Noble, Chivalrous, Inviolable, Timid, Shy, Easily flustered at times, Calm, Relaxed, Altruistic, Easy-Going

 **Personality**

Growing up, Mugman was a sensitive crybaby and extremely dependent, especially on his brother and grandfather, perhaps even more dependent on Cuphead than anyone else, considering how his brother is always there for him. He was extremely insecure as a child, as he couldn't understand why some people didn't like him, but deep down, he knew it was because of living in his brother's shadow. Because of this, he always tried to please people, sometimes even going a little _too_ far, and risking a little _too_ much. Once, he even risked almost losing Cuphead, by trying to be better than him so people would like him more, in which he succeeded, but nearly lost his best friend. Once his brother opened his eyes to the fact that not everybody needs to love him, he stopped trying to impress people and only cared about what his brother thought of him from now on. However, Mugs still looked up to Cups as his idol for many years, as he still thought he could never reach his brother's level.

Now that Mugman is older, he is still quite dependent, but not as much of a sensitive crybaby anymore, at least, not like he used to be. Mugs now knows that him and Cuphead are on the same pedestal, but at times feels bad because he feels he's a heavy load on Cuphead's shoulders which holds him back. Despite Cup's protests, Mug feels now and then that he's not strong enough, and that he's too weak to be Cuphead's brother and that Cup would be better off without him. But this feeling quickly passes once he remembers how much Cuphead means to him, vice versa. Even though Cups is older than Mug, Mugman easily sees his brother's immaturity and recklessness, and sometimes wonders, with a roll of his eyes and a smirk, why _he_ isn't the older one and why _Cup_ isn't the kid brother. Despite that thought process, Mug is fully aware to how much of a good job Cuphead does when it comes to being the big brother, and is extremely grateful that he has a brother like him, therefore he, at most times, quite easily pushes away Cup's flaws and keeps in mind that his brother has always been there for him since day one.

Mugs is also very careful and cautious, especially with Cuphead. Mug is always the one to keep Cup out of trouble, as he fears Cup's rash decisions may lead to unbearable consequences, for ex. the incident with the devil that brought on the infamous bet. Even now, Mugman is very protective of Cuphead. After the saga with the debtors due to the bet with the devil, and seeing his brother get hurt many times, sometimes even almost _die_ , Mugs gets scared easily when Cup makes rash and stupid choices, and immediately jumps in and helps, as he's terrified that he may lose his brother if he doesn't.

Mugman is an extremely loving boy, and he would sacrifice anything, including his life, to keep his loved ones safe at all times.

 **Fun Facts**

 **-When Mugman isn't with Cuphead, playing with his brother, he is usually at home reading a book, drawing, or getting the food on for dinner that night**

 **-Even though his grandfather is** _ **amazing**_ **, Mugs is the** _ **best**_ **cook that there is in the family, and his grandfather, brother, and everyone else loves his cooking, but Cuphead is the one who loves it the most**

 **-Despite the fact that Mugs is pretty overprotective with Cuphead and his decisions, he once in a while stays laid-back as long as Cup's stunts are not too rash, and joins in on the fun**

 **-During rainy days, Mug spends his time inside with Cuphead, playing games with his brother, talking with him, or watching TV with him. When, at one point, Mug gets sleepy, he snuggles up against Cuphead, resting his head against Cup's chest, using it as his pillow, and falls asleep peacefully with his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around his brother**

 **-When it comes to girls, Mugman gets easily flustered, shy, scared and nervous. However, it doesn't last for long because he knows that he can always count on Cups to help him out**

* * *

 **Cuphead**

Age:10-12(Currently)

Family Member(s):Mugman(Younger Twin Brother), Elder Kettle(Grandfather), Pumpkin Spice(Mother; Deceased),Cocoa(Father; Deceased)

Hobbie(s):Playing, Drawing, Performing Stunts, Reading

Enemies(s):The Devil, King Dice, The Devil's Minions

Memorable Aspect(s):Cocky, Sweet, Emptyheaded yet kind hearted, Selfless, Brave, Courageous, Undaunted, Tenacious, Carefree, Laid-Back, Self-Sacrificing, Valiant, Bold, Daredevil, Heroic, Audacious, Very cheeky, Reckless, Foolhardy, Loving, Caring, Forgiving, Hot-headed, Intrepid, Inviolable, Indomitable, Charming

 **Personality**

When Cuphead was little, he was an extremely daring boy, and he always dragged his brother along to do crazy things all the time. Cups was extremely laid back for the most part, and didn't get bothered that easily. He tended not to worry about things to often, no matter the situation, as he knew that things would eventually work themselves out on their own. Cups never really saw himself as the "stronger" brother between him and Mugman, as he always felt like they were on the same page, regardless of what other people say. Cup barely cried at all when he was a kid, even when he got bad chips and cracks when he fell down, he refused to shed a tear, no matter how badly the chip or crack ached. Cup could never truly understand why Mug wanted people to like him, as he personally thought him and his grandfather loving Mugs was enough. He got angry easily when he heard about how concerned Mug was about other kids loving him, resulting in him and his brother getting into a couple of fights. However, once Cups found out the reason why Mugman cared so much, which was because he was being bullied, Cups not only felt bad, but was infuriated. Cup immediately put an end to Mug's bullying, swearing that if he ever caught the jerks treating his brother like that again, he would hunt them down, and make the bullies regret ever meeting him. After the bullying incident, Cup was sure to stay by Mug's side at all times and protect him, which resulted in their bond with each other growing, therefore they became extremely close, becoming best friends.

Since Cups is older now, his recklessness has not decreased, but instead _increased_. Cup enjoys performing his stunts and messing around more than ever before, and ignores his grandfather and brother when they tell him, "Cuphead! When are you gonna grow out of this stage already!?", to which Cup replies, "It ain't no stage. It's just me. And why would I want ta change anyways? It's too much fun!", throwing in a teasing smirk and a goofy grin. Which is correct, Cuphead is not going through a "stage", it's just Cuphead being normal, charming, emptyheaded yet fun loving Cuphead. Cups is a huge risk taker, and sometimes he takes it way too far, resulting in his brother being worried sick and scared for him. Most times, Cup aims to think about his actions before he performs them, as he knows how overprotective Mug can get, and one of the things that he hates the most is scaring or worrying his brother. One of Cup's top priorities is to keep his brother safe at all times, which he is successful in. Despite the rough exterior Cup puts on, he can get hurt easily, but that's mainly with Mugman whenever they get into fights or arguments with each other. Cuphead doesn't stay mad at his brother long, for he is the one who usually apologizes first. Usually when arguments happens, Cup gets out for a while to cool off, but doesn't wander too far, mainly because one time he wandered too far and got lost, and once his grandfather and brother found him after 5 hours, Mug was basically in tears, and before the red cup knew it, Mugman was basically in his arms, sobbing and shaking while calling him a moron and dumb idiot, and telling him to never do that again.

Cuphead's pretty overprotective of Mugman, and likes to make sure that he doesn't get hurt too much. The older boy, at times, feels like Mugs can go a little too far when it comes to being protective in return, but swiftly remembers that there were more times where Mugs almost lost Cups, more times then where Cup almost lost Mug. Originally, Cup didn't want Mug getting involved in the bet that he made with the devil, because he didn't want his brother to get hurt or die because of him, and they got into a fight to the point where he made Mug cry, and Cups slowly let his guard down once he heard his brother explain in sobs how much it means to him that he goes, and how Mug would never be able to forgive himself if something ever happened to Cups. After the saga with the devil, Cup tries his hardest to not be as reckless, at least to the point where they'll never get near that casino again.

Cuphead has an undying love for his little brother, and does everything that he can to keep him safe. Even if it means he gets hurt in the process, all that matters to Cups is that Mug is happy.

 **Facts**

 **-Cuphead loves doing many reckless things, but one of his favorite stunts to do is zip lining, as he enjoys it a whole lot and believes that it's a lot of fun**

 **-Cuphead is the opposite of his brother when it comes to girls. While Mugman is all shy and flustered, Cups is all laid-back, charming, cool, and all natural with the ladies**

 **-Cups enjoys his brother's food a whole lot, and even has a couple of favorite dishes that Mugman makes**

 **-Whenever his grandfather is out, Cuphead is always sure to protect his brother, take care of him and keep him safe until he comes back**

- **Before his father died, Cuphead was extremely close with him. He's the one who misses his dad the most, but remembers that he still has his brother and grandfather, and is grateful for that. He also got all of his qualities from his dad as well**

 **-Cuphead has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder(AKA PTSD) due to the battles after he bet his and Mug's souls. Mugs used to have it as well for a while, however he overcame it. Cups still has it, and has it much worse then how Mugs had it. The younger is oblivious to this.**

 **-Cuphead also gets panic attacks once in a while due to the battles, however he's always gone through panic attacks once in a blue moon when he was a kid when it involved his brother hurt or in danger, but they stopped at the age of 6 and started again at 10 after they burned the contracts despite everyone including Mugman being safe and sound.**


	9. Important Announcement! Please Read!

**Important Announcement! Please Read!:**

 **Short Hiatus as of 2/7/18**

Hey, guys! So, I just wanted to let you know, I am officially going on a little hiatus. It won't be for too long, I promise. Just gotta get some work done and such. I can't tell when I'll be back. Either... y'know what, I'll most likely be back near early, mid, or late March. Towards the end of March will be the latest. The earliest would be late February, or near Valentine's Day. It's hard to know, but I'll most likely be back by March. So anyways, I'll miss you guys, but I'll be back soon, I promise! Bye!

- **AngelKitten112478**

 **P.S. Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kitten:Happy Late Easter my peeps! Heh Heh. Yeah, still on hiatus, but happy to let ya know I'll be updating when I can. There's been an unexpected extension on break 'til 'bout the 28th of April. Nothing bad going on, just very beautiful things happening right now that I'm getting caught up in! Nvm

Plus I hate school projects… -.-'

Anyways, felt bad for making ya wait for a while without any updates, so the least I can do is give you guys two fresh chapters! Hope you enjoy 'em!

* * *

~Chapter 7-Stay~

Cuphead grunted in pain as he was thrown out of the casino by the devil. He groaned, slowly getting to his feet.

The red clad boy's eyes widened as he heard Mugman yelp, and he caught his brother before he hit the ground.

"You okay?" Cups asked, steadying his little brother.

Mugs shook his head. "No, not really."

Cup sighed, and scowled once he saw Dice at the doors, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Dice sighed. "Greedy, Greedy Cuphead. You just had to have that money, didn't you? Thought you would get all the fame and fortune, but look where you are now , I suppose we'll see you at midnight. If you _survive_ , that is."

With a laugh, Dice turned and walked back inside, the doors slamming behind him.

Cup growled, and he looked like he was about to run in after him and kick his ass, but Mugs quickly grabbed his brother's arm and shook his head, some milk spilling out.

"No, Cup! Don't! That's enough. Please. Let's just go."

Cup huffed, dropping his fists once he saw the desperate look in his brother's eyes. Mugman left ahead of him, and Cups slowly trailed behind him.

The walk was painfully silent for both boys.

Mugs, on one hand, wanted to talk and comfort his brother, and encourage him, claiming how certain he was that they would be able to do this.

However, on another, he didn't know if he was angry at Cuphead, or just upset with him.

His brother had dragged him to the devil's casino, and before his very eyes, he had gambled their very souls for money, and now they had to, just _had_ to wander the isles for the debtor's souls.

Cup had done many, _many_ impish, childish, stupid, and reckless things the 10 years Mug had been his brother, but this… this just terrified the younger boy. He wasn't concerned about his own safety. It was _Cuphead_ he was worried about.

Meanwhile, Cup was lost in his own thoughts filled with guilt, anger, and sorrow.

How could he let this happen? It wouldn't have been as bad had it been just him, but what killed him was that he dragged his brother, his flesh and blood, his best friend into this stupid mess.

He had made a reckless decision, and now his brother had to pay the price for it by going along with him on this stupid, worthless journey.

He avoided Mug's blue eyes, as he couldn't stand seeing the sadness in them.

They weren't even close to halfway home when Mug claimed that his ankle hurt, and that he felt terrible all over.

Cup grunted as he picked his brother up in his arms. "You holdin' on?"

The younger boy wrapped his arms around Cuphead's neck tightly before nodding and the red clad began walking off.

"We ain't gonna be able to go home tonight. We're too far." Cups stated. "We're gonna have to camp out tonight, alright, Mugs?"

Mug said nothing, only nodded and buried his face in Cup's chest, listening to Cup's heartbeat before slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

Mug was fast asleep, turned over on his own side, with his back turned to Cuphead. Cups had his back to the younger boy as well, and he himself was in a very deep sleep.

Abruptly, the younger boy shot up with a sharp gasp, shaking, and his eyes watering. Swallowing hard, he slowly looked towards his brother.

The blue clad boy gradually got to his feet and went over to Cup.

Lying down, he snuggled close next to Cups, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

He knew Cup was awake.

"You okay?" Came Cup's sleepy, exhausted, and energy drained voice. The older boy squeezed his brother's gloved hand that was wrapped firmly around his chest.

"Can I sleep here, Cups?"

"Sure."

Cup tiredly rolled on his side, facing Mug, and the younger wrapped his arms around him tightly, snuggling up as close as possible to him, burying his face in his warm chest.

Cup yawned sleepily, stroking Mug's head. He opened his mouth.

"Don't say it" Came his brother's muffled voice.

Cup blinked, confused. "Eh? Say what…?"

"You know what. 'It's my fault', 'I never should of brought you along', 'I'm sorry', 'It's okay if you're mad, I deserve it'. I've heard it all before, Cup. I've known you for 10 years. Don't try and play dumb. It doesn't work on me."

"Are ya?"

"Am I what?"

"Angry" Cup said. His voice sounded a little ashamed, like he was worried that Mug truly _was_ mad at him.

Mug shook his head, burying his face deeper in his brother's shirt. "No…you idiot, I'm not mad. It's just… you acted like such a dummy today. You didn't even think about your safety before you rolled that stupid dice. I don't… I don't…"

"Ya don't what?" Cup questioned with a frown.

Mug mumbled something inaudible, causing his frown to deepen.

"What was that?"

".….I don't wanna lose you…." Mug whimpered, gripping at his brother's shirt as he banished tears from his blue eyes, before closing them and leaning his full weight into Cuphead.

Cup bit his lip, looking down. He opened his mouth once again, but no words came out. He didn't know what _to_ say.

Nothing else was said for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Cup, where are we going?" Mugman asked the next day with a frown. They were walking down a trail, a familiar trail that Mug recognized. Too well.

"Cuphead." He repeated more sternly when he got no answer, and Cups merely glanced at him.

"Hmm?"

"Where. Are. We going?"

Cup sighed. "Home, Mugs."

Mug's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?! But, Cups! We gotta collect those contracts! We gotta-"

"No, _I_ have ta collect those contracts. _You're_ staying home, out of harm's way."

Mugs scowled, running up ahead and in front of his brother. "But why!? I don't wanna go home, Cup! I wanna stay with you!"

Cups narrowed his eyes. "Here's the thing; that ain't an option. I ain't gonna let my little brother fight monsters with me! Not happening!"

"Will you knock it off?! I'm not a baby, Cup! I'm 10! And I don't need you protecting me! I got dragged into this, so I'm gonna finish the task with you!"

" _No_. You're going home and _staying_ there with gramps, and that's final." Cup stated firmly, beginning to feel angry.

"I'm _staying_ with _you_ , and _that's_ final." Mug stated in the same tone.

"I'm serious, Mugs."

"So am I. I'm not leaving you, Cup."

"Fine. You asked for it." Cup said and pointed his fingers at Mug, locking into shooting position, and they began to glow blue.

"Y-You wouldn't.." Mug stammered.

"I know I wouldn't. I would never hurt you, Mug, ya know that. But unless you turn around and go home now, then I'm gonna have to force ya."

Mugs scowled, and locked his fingers in position as well, glowing red. "I said no. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're really starting ta piss me off, ya know that? Go home, Mug!"

"What's gotten into you!?" Mug blurted, glaring at Cup, his eyes burning. "You seriously think I'm gonna leave my _own brother_ out here alone?! You can't do this by yourself! You'll die!" He exclaimed, beginning to quiver like a leaf.

Cups shook his head. "I don't care. It's better than you dying by my side, due to some stupid mistake I made!"

"How can you say that?! Listen to yourself! You don't even care about dying! What's wrong with you?!" Mug yelled, unbidden tears coming to his eyes.

"Mugman, I swear, if you don't go home now-"

"STOP IT!"

Cup jumped at his brother's scream. Mugman's trembling hands were balled into fists, he was quivering badly, tears running down his face.

"Stop saying such stupid things! Just shut up! Listen, I know that you don't care about dying, but _I_ do!"

Cup's hand slowly fell down by his side, and he gazed at his brother with a grave expression.

"I mean, what if something happened to you?! What if you died?! I can't lose you, Cup, I need you! _I need you…_ "

Mugs began to choke, then hiccup as tears streamed down his face, and he finally broke into sobs.

"If something happened to you, Cuphead, I'd never be able to forgive myself! It'd be all my fault…!"

Cup sighed softly, slowly beginning to feel his guard go down. "C'mon, Mug, no it wouldn't…"

"Yes it would!" Mug exclaimed tearfully, causing Cup's red eyes to widen in surprise.

"It'd be my fault because I didn't go with you! It'd be my fault that since I didn't go with you, then I didn't stop you from making those reckless and stupid choices with the debtors! And by the way, it'd be _your_ fault that I would be depressed for the rest of my life because you didn't let me go! I don't wanna live without a brother! _Please_ don't make me, Cuphead!" He bawled.

Cups looked down with a guilty frown, biting his lip.

Mug shakily walked over and jabbed his finger weakly in his brother's chest.

"I…t-thought y-you wanted me t-to be h-happy…." He choked out, his sobs making it hard for the younger boy to talk.

"Don't give me that, Mugs. Of course I want ya ta be happy, ya know that!" Cup stated sternly, yet softly.

"Th-Then l-let m-me go w-with you… _please_ …Don't push me away, Cup. L-Let me st-stay, _please_!"

Cups sighed heavily, his chest rising and falling slowly. "Okay. Alright, Alright, you can come with me."

Mug held his breath.

"But only if you're careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt too much in battle or nothin' like that."

"I-I'll be careful, I promise!" Mug swore, sniffling.

"...Okay."

Mugman wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and buried his face in his black shirt, trembling.

"Th-Thanks, C-Cup…I love you…" He sobbed quietly, and Cup could feel Mug's warm tears on his chest.

"I love ya too, Mugsy. It's alright, everything's gonna be okay, I promise." Cup said, rubbing his brother's back. "I-I know you don't want me ta say it, but… I'm sorry for being a idiot. I don't mean with just that bet."

"Cup." Mug cut in quietly. "I told you, I could never be happy if you went without me. You're a real reckless idiot, but you're my brother, and not only that, you're well.. you're my best friend. I can't handle the thought of you dying. Remember the one time when we were kids? You scared the crud outta me…"

 _"C-C-Cuphead!" Mugman exclaimed tearfully, shaking the semi-conscious boy. "C-C'mon… stay awake… just a little bit further… hold on, please!"_

 _Cup's world blurred in and out before him. He could barely make out his brother's face._

 _He only managed to groan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out once more._

 ** _"CUPHEAD!"_**

Mugman could feel Cuphead flinch and tremble at the vivid memory.

"Y-Yeah, I remember." Cup mumbled, shivering with a frown as he remembered Mug's panicked scream for him to wake back up.

A sob caused his heart to jump slightly, and he looked back down to see Mug's head buried against his chest with his hand clenching at his shirt.

"H-Hey, c'mon, Mugs. It's okay. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Ya forgive me?" Cup cooed as he lifted his brother's face up and kissed his forehead.

"You promise you'll never talk like that again?"

"I promise, Mugsy."

"Okay. I love ya, you idiot, I just wanna protect you like you've always protected me. You know I love you a whole lot, don't cha, Cups?"

With his face dry, he leaned up and did something that he hadn't done for a while; he kissed his brother affectionately on the cheek, causing Cups to blush sheepishly, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Yeah…I know, Mug." He murmured, giving his brother a tight squeeze.

Mugs grinned and pulled away, running up ahead. "C'mon, Cup! I'll race ya to the next debtor!" He exclaimed before speeding off into the distance.

Cuphead chuckled,"Hey, bro, no fair!" He called before running after his brother with a big grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 8-Bickering~

Cuphead was sitting on a tree stump wordlessly, the tree above it shading him and his brother from the sun as Mugman treated his wounds.

Cuphead had a gash on his arm, another on his leg, and a few other pretty bad injuries to be named.

Mugman did his best not to wince at the blood as he wrapped them up the best he could with some gauze.

"Cup?" Mugs asked abruptly, and when his brother didn't answer, he repeated his name once again, except more firmly. "Cuphead!"

"Huh? What?" Cup riposted as he snapped out of his daze, his voice distant. "What were you saying, Mug?"

"I said, lift up your shirt."

Cuphead groaned. "Mugs, do I really have to?"

"Please, Cup. Let me help you."

".…Fine"

The red clad lifted up his shirt as he was told, and Mugman was shocked with an expression of awe as he stared at a bloody gash across Cuphead's chest.

"Golly, Cuphead!" Mugman said, his voice coming out louder and more shaky than he had intended it to. "How'd ya get _that_?!"

Cuphead merely shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, he just gave me one hard blow or somethin'. Didn't know it'd end up like this."

Mugman huffed, all out of frustration, fear, and relief, and got out a cloth as he knelt down.

Cuphead lifted up his shirt more before finally taking it off completely so it would be easier for his brother.

Plus, he had some other injuries, too.

The older boy kept his gaze averted away from Mug as he treated his wounds.

Mugman used the cloth that he had wet prior and began treating one of Cup's wounds, wiping the blood off.

No matter how much Mugs told his brother to be careful, Cup always came out of battle with some kind of injury. It didn't matter what the injury was-it was always bad. Scratches, cuts, bruises, etc.

But what worried Mug was Cups was getting more gashes than he ever has. Which means he isn't watching his back like he's supposed to be on the battlefield.

/Idiot./ Mug thought as he continued to cleanse the wound.

He couldn't _totally_ blame Cuphead. After all, Cup had a job to protect Mug in battle, too. But still. His brother needed to be more careful. Otherwise…well….

Cuphead secretly stole glances at his brother as he cleansed the wound on his chest.

The red clad bit back a hiss of pain as Mugs wrapped some gauze around his collar bone before going to his leg and cleansing it, wrapping gauze around it, and repeating the actions with his arms.

Cuphead felt a little bad that he got so hurt in the last battle with one of the debtors. _A little_. Golly, he couldn't help the fact that he was so gosh darn fast! It also wasn't his fault that he failed to dodge a few times.

The debtor could just be so, so fast at times. It distracted the boy, and he found it hard to catch up with him, not to mention protect his brother from getting too hurt at the same time.

Cuphead didn't care what anyone had to think or say about his reckless and foolish actions. He didn't care that he was so hurt, either. He'd rather it be him then Mugman.

Mugs let out a sigh as he finished mending Cuphead's last cut on his back and wrapped it up.

"Y'know, Cuphead, you really outta be more careful." He uttered as said boy slowly and painfully pulled his shirt back on.

"I mean, you got cut up pretty bad this time. It could have been a whole lot more serious."

Cup, being his careless, carefree and laid-back self merely shrugged. "It ain't a big deal, Mugsy. I'm still standing, aren't I? It's fine."

"I-I know, b-but…" Mug sputtered, "This time was different. You could have been really hurt. This needs to stop, Cup."

"...Thanks for wrappin' me up. Now c'mon. We need to go fight the next debtor." Cuphead stated, ignoring his brother, before standing up shakily, but the minute he took a few steps forward, his whole world spun, and Mug's eyes dilated as he rushed to catch him.

"Fight the next debtor!?" Mug repeated in awe. "You can barely _stand_! Face it, you're too hurt! We need to take a break for a while!"

Cup suddenly glared, pushing himself away from Mug, catching himself before he fell again. "A _while_!? We don't have a while, Mugman! The contracts are due at Midnight! We've got no time for breaks! We've gotta fight all of 'em and get the contracts no matter what!"

Mug narrowed his eyes in return. "What you've _really_ gotta do is slow it down, Cuphead. You're getting _way_ too carried away. There's been multiple times where you got really hurt or even worse, almost _died_ , and last time I checked, that's _too many_!"

Cups growled, "Listen, Mugs, this is my fight-"

"Hold up! _Your_ fight…? Cup, your talking like your soul is the only one that got bet! This doesn't just affect you, it affects me, gramps, and all of Inkwell Isle! So stop acting like a gosh darn brat!"

"I ain't bein' no brat! I'm just sayin', maybe I don't give a dang that I'm gettin' this hurt! I'm tellin' ya, it ain't that big a' deal! Now c'mon, let's go fight some more!"

"No." Mug said firmly. "I'm not gonna let you get more hurt Cup. That's not gonna happen. 'Cause I won't let it."

"Outta the way, Mugman." Cups hissed. "If ya didn't wanna see this, ya shouldn't of come along in the first place."

"What was I supposed to do!?" Mugman exclaimed angrily. "Stay home and watch you die!? Cups, if I weren't with ya, you'd be twice as hurt as ya are now!"

"Well maybe I don't care!" Cuphead exclaimed just as angry in return. "Maybe I don't care what you did or didn't do, Mugman! Maybe I don't care how hurt I am or how hurt I would be! Or what happens to me! And maybe you should have just stayed home so I can handle this on my own! I don't need you here, Mug! I wish you'd just leave!"

Mugman finally exploded. "You know what, Cuphead!? You are so damn immature and childish sometimes! Not only that, you're greedy and selfish! I'm always getting dragged into your messes, including this stupid bet! Do you realize if it hadn't been for you, we could be playing at home?! No, of course you don't! SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN AND I NEVER HAD A BROTHER TO BEGIN WITH! THAT WAY I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU ALWAYS MESSING UP MY LIFE!"

The minute those words left Mug's mouth, his eyes widened and his heart pounded. He began to panic. What did he just say!? He gradually looked up at his brother, hoping he knew he didn't mean it.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Cup looked like he had just been punched, or like someone had just taken an arrow and shot it right through his heart. His heart ached the more and more his brother's words processed in his brain, echoing.

The more and more the pain became unbearable.

The older boy swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

He was unsuccessful in doing so, and he began to shake, choking sounds escaping his throat as tears abruptly filled his eyes, and his chest began to heave as he gasped.

Cups fell to his knees, hiding his face in his gloved hands as he sobbed loudly and uncontrollably, choking and gasping, his chest heaving shakily, heavily and rapidly up and down as each shaky, uneven breath and gasp came out, his shoulders violently wrenching at the intensity of his sobs.

Mugman watched with sorrow, not to mention guilt and shame. Seeing Cup cry, something he _barely ever_ did in his whole life, was just enough to make his heart hurt. Especially if it was because of him.

"C-Cups…" Mugs stammered, feeling bad. "C-C'mon bro… you know I didn't mean it…don't you? Don't cry, Cuphead. Please? I was wrong. I never should've said any of that."

"N-No…" Cuphead sobbed. "Y-You're right. A-About everything. I'm always d-doing st-stupid t-things,

a-and y-you a-always get d-dragged a-along. I-It w-would have been better if I w-were n-never b-born…" He choked out and continued to bawl.

Mug gaped at his brother's words. "N-No, Cuppy! Don't say that!" He whimpered before running over and kneeling down next to his brother.

"Cuphead…." Mug murmured before reaching out and rubbing his brother's trembling back. "You're wrong. I would never wish for you not to be born and mean it. You know that. I could never be happy if you weren't my brother. I have a whole lot of fun with you. You're always looking out for me. You're always there for me too. You're a really good friend and a really good brother. I wouldn't trade you for the whole world. Besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have any fun in my life. You're really fun to be around, and I enjoy having you around, and I'm sorry that I don't mention it a lot. But it's true. I'm serious, Cup. I really love ya." He finished with a grin.

Cuphead's sobs had died down into small whimpers, and he sniffled, looking at the younger boy, some tears still spilling from his eyes.

"Y-Ya r-really m-mean that, M-Mugsy?" He croaked, throat hoarse from crying, and his eyes red-rimmed.

Mugman wrapped his older brother in a tight hug, startling the latter. "'Course I do, dummy, why wouldn't I? You're my brother. I love ya. And I'll never stop loving ya. I'm also sorry for hurting you. But just know whatever I say when I'm mad doesn't matter, because no matter what I say doesn't mean I don't care about ya."

Cups sniffled one last time before gradually wiping his eyes with the back of his hands and gave a tearful grin, hugging the blue clad and burying his face in his shoulder.

"Thanks, Mugs. I forgive ya…and I love ya too" He murmured tiredly.

Mugman grinned and relief and heaved a huge sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding in, snuggling up to his brother even more with a big smile.


	12. Announcement of 82518 Please Read!

****Hiya guys~****

 ** **So, of course, school is back in session, and I am happy to report I am doing very well so far! nvn****

 ** **You guys have been AMAZING with support and reviews when it comes to stories, and I thank you sooo much. That said, you guys obviously remember the rules when studies are present:****

 **1)** ** **I will update when I can****

 **2)** ** **Please don't rush or constantly ask when there will be updates, as I want to take the time to make sure they are perfect****

 **3)** ** **Studies come first****

 **4)** ** **Writing is a huge obligation in my life, and so is school****

 **5)** ** **Most importantly….HAVE FUN READING! nvn****

 ** **Okie…no more rules! Next, for being such good supporters, I have a few treats for you as rewards!****

 ** **Upcoming New Stories:****

 ** **Creepypasta Series****

 ** **MLP Series****

 ** **Pokemon Adventures Kanto Series****

 ** **FNAF Drabbles(Sequel to 'I'm so Sorry')****

 ** **TGS One Shots('TGS' stands for The Greatest Showman)****

 ** **Those are only a few, too! So get excited! Again, thank you all so much, you've all been so loving since I've been involved with Fanfiction!****

 ** **Anyway, I hope you all have a very nice weekend!****

 ** **With Love, Kitten****

 ** **P.S. "Cuphead Drabbles"will soon be updated, as well as the close to "BATIM: Nightmares Do Come True"!****


	13. Chapter 13

Kitten: Hiya~

Kitten: So, these next few, especially this chapter, is based on popular demand by readers, fellow writers and friends.

'Hey, can you have Cuphead have a nightmare?'

'Cuphead nightmare, and maybe one where he's sick, too? Thanks!'

'I was wondering, Cuphead definitely has guilt for what he did, right? So, can he please have a nightmare or two, to which Mugs eventually finds out? Thank you!'

Kitten: So yes, Cuphead honestly obviously does feel deep guilt for what he did in the casino. You guys are in luck, cause I was planning on writing those anyway!

Kitten: The chapters all take place in different timelines, as you can tell, so this one will be about a few weeks after the final battle.

Kitten: I was actually reading some sibling fluff from some of my other fandoms, I loved 'em, and I just couldn't resist!

Plus I love these boys so much…

Oh, one more thing before you read the chapter!

Some have asked, and the answer is yes, I do take requests for my stories, including Cuphead Drabbles. So if you want me to do any brotherly fluff, and have requests, I'd prefer if you guys PM me and ask, and I will be sure to write it as soon as I can. Only conditions are you give a little bit of detail so I know exactly what you want. ^-^

Also, yes Cuphead Drabbles involves other characters besides my boys, I'm just starting off with Cuphead & Mugman for a bit until I get into the roll of things.

So…yeah! Feel free to send requests through PM, leave details so I know exactly what you want…and that's it! I am also going to credit those who request in that chapter, if that's alright with everyone.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter guys! ^-^

* * *

~Chapter 9-Nightly Terrors~

Cuphead shot up, gasping for air, breaths coming out short and ragged as sweat trickled down the sides of his face as he panted, chest heaving, heart pounding. He was drenched in a cold sweat, his shirt sticking to his back, gloved hands clenching the sheets as he slouched over, crimson orbs wide in terror.

" _ _M__ - _ _Mugs__ …" he gasped quietly, eyes frantically searching the room for his younger brother, to which they finally landed on the blue clad boy, who was still fast asleep, peacefully dreaming compared to the older, lying on his right side facing Cuphead, a relaxed and calm expression on his face as he slept away.

Cuphead stared for a few moments, before his tense shoulders finally slumped, that wild look of fear and anxiety in his eyes disappeared, and he let out a big, heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he wiped the warm sweat from his head, attempting to slow his harsh breathing and racing heart.

He felt feverish, but he knew that was because he had been stressing out these past few days and nights. The boy couldn't help but feel jealous of his brother, he got to go to bed each night and sleep peacefully, without any worries. At least __he__ didn't have to worry and be scared that __Cup__ was gone when he woke up in the late night or early morning.

Feeling his breathing and heart rate return to normal, the red clad shook his head as he wiped a little more sweat away from his head, yawning tiredly. God, he was __exhausted__.

Ignoring the need to get some more sleep, and how his soft pillow was calling out to him, with a small and quiet grunt, he jumped down from bed, landing on the floor and quietly walking out of the room, he shut the door behind him.

He went to the bathroom and rinsed off his face so he wouldn't look like a total zombie who had just crawled out of his grave. His eyes still looked bloodshot from lack of sleep, but he shrugged it off and figured nobody would notice.

' _ _Hopefully__ …' Cuphead thought with a anxious gulp as he exited the bathroom.

Not even Elder Kettle was up yet, so the most the devious boy could do was climb up on one of the chairs and rest his head tiredly on the counter.

' _ _Damn it__ …' Cup thought with a scowl and gritted teeth. He hated not being able to have a good night's sleep. He hated the dreams. Hated having to shoot up each time…and being scared if his brother…was really gone.

He shook his head again, refusing to close his eyes and sat up, merely staring at the wall as he awaited his brother and grandpa to get up.

"...Cuphead?"

Said boy jumped in his seat, turning to see his brother standing there and gazing at him, shocked. Most likely because he was up earlier than usual.

"Mugs…" Cup swallowed quietly, barely being able to meet his eyes. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't think, he was too tired for this, it was too early.

"How long have you been up?" Mug asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Just got up," Cups responded, "What's your excuse? You're the late guy between us." he smirked weakly, trying to make the atmosphere light-hearted so his brother wouldn't notice his exhaustion.

Luckily, Mugs took the bait without any question. He rolled his blue eyes, "Yeah, Yeah, say what you want." he snorted, walking over and climbing up on the chair closest to his brother.

"You up to helping Cala out today and visiting Hilda?" he asked.

Cup nodded with a small shrug, "Yeah, sure." he lied quietly. Truth was, he didn't want __anyone__ to see him in his condition. Despite how well he hid it, he just got the feeling that someone would catch on sooner or later. Mugs was the __last__ person he wanted to do so.

"Alright," Mug huffed, jumping down from his chair. "They want us right away, so we may as well eat first. Gramps isn't getting up until noon today. I'll make food. What you want?"

"I don't care," Cuphead shrugged again. "Anything's fine." he uttered as he buried his face in his arms.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us out again, Cups, Mug," Hilda uttered with a grateful smile, gazing down at the boys, along with Cala.

"No problem," Mugs riposted with a grin.

Cups smiled weakly, "It's nothin'…." he riposted, before yawning softly. "…So…whaddya need help with?"

"Well….let us think for a minute…" Cala hummed and turned to Hilda.

"Someone's a little tired, eh?" Mugs teased his older brother, elbowing him in his ribs with a smirk.

Cups snorted with a glare, rolling his crimson eyes. "Don't be stupid, Mugs. I'm…" he paused and yawned again, "…Fine. Just fine."

"I told you not to stay up so late," Mugs went on in amusement. "But did you listen? No."

"...Shut the hell up…" Cups yawned again, causing Mugs to snicker.

"Just saying." he uttered, "If you're so tired, you should've stayed home."

"I'm __fine__ ," Cuphead repeated stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest, looking away.

Mug shrugged, "If you say so, bro."

"Alright, we've got it." Cala uttered as they turned back to the duo. "We've got the perfect thing for you two boys to help us with!"

Mugs grinned, while Cups grinned as well, yet it was more of a fatigued grin compared to his brother.

"Let's hear it." The red clad said softly.

* * *

Cup sighed as he fell against the tree, pulling his knees up to his chest, face hidden in his arms as he waited for his brother to finish up chatting with Cala and Hilda so they could go home. He hated the idea of doing so. That meant he would have to go to sleep, which he was __certain__ wouldn't happen easily or at all. It was sunset outside, getting close to his and Mug's curfew. At least they wouldn't be late.

"You okay?"

Cups looked up at the sound of his brother's voice. Mugman's expression was one of concern, leaning over his brother a little, two small brown heavy bags in each hand.

The older boy looked away, "'m fine," he mumbled quietly. "Whatcha got there?"

Mugs grinned sheepishly, "I tried to tell them it wasn't necessary, but they wouldn't listen and paid us some anyway. Guess that's girls for you. They still feel like they owe us for rescuing them not too long ago." he paused, "Think fast!" he said as he threw one at Cups, and the red clad snapped his head over, catching it.

"They want us to help out again tomorrow," Mug uttered, "To which I agreed to. So, do us a favor, and get some more sleep tonight, alright bro?" he said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"...Whatever," Cup murmured softly, looking away again.

' _ _Easier said than done.__ ' Cuphead thought scornfully.

* * *

As Cups had predicted, he wasn't able to sleep well that night. He again shot up drenched in an ice cold sweat, except this time he was crying. Tears streaked his face as he looked over to his right to see if his brother was still there.

 _'_ _ _Of course he's still there,__ ' Cup told himself mentally. _'_ _ _Why wouldn't he be? Grow up, Cuphead.'__

With a small whimper, the boy sniffled and wiped the tears from his face frantically, only for more to flood his face as he gazed at his sleeping brother.

' _ _I'm sorry Mugs,'__ he thought as he choked out a small sob. '' _ _m sorry I'm such an idiot. 'm sorry I'm a horrible brother.__ ' _ _m sorry for what I did. For betting our souls. I don't deserve to be related to you. All I do is cause you trouble. First with pranks, and then with nearly getting you killed multiple times. 'm so sorry…'__

Cups sniffled and fell forward, burying his face in his pillow as he continued to sob throughout the rest of the night, until he eventually fell into the cold hands of sleep once again.

* * *

"Mugman, is your brother doing alright?" Cala asked with a concerned frown.

"What do you mean, Cala?" Mugs asked softly, yet he had an idea of where she was coming from.

"I mean…he's been acting… _ _off__ lately. Haven't you noticed that?"

Mug sighed gently, "If by off, you mean not his usual cocky, charming, reckless, idiotic, stupid yet lovable self, then __yeah__ , I've noticed. It's freaking me out to be honest. Don't know what's up with him. I'd approach him on it, but knowing Cuphead, he'd be all stubborn and say it's nothing. Which is obviously a lie."

"Well…has he had trouble sleeping lately?" Cala asked.

"Uhh…yeah, actually," Mug admitted, "Pretty sure every night. Why?"

"I knew it," Cala Maria uttered, shaking her head gently. "Must be night terrors."

"Night Terrors?" Mugs repeated, blinking in confusion. He shook his head. "I mean, __I've__ had those before, but __Cuphead__?"

"It appears to be so." Cala sighed, watching his brother and Hilda chat, Cups looking far worse and more exhausted than yesterday, yet he managed to keep up the facade, grinning and nodding despite the clear tiredness that shone in his eyes.

Mugs followed her gaze. "Cup's…Cup's always been the tough guy between us," he admitted. "Every since we were kids, he's always been the rough and tough type of brother. Always stood up for me, always protected me. Refused to show any pain, physically or emotionally. Guess that's why I've always admired him, ya know?"

He abruptly paused, "..But…night __terrors__? Does that mean Cup's… _ _scared__? But he's __Cups__! What the heck could scare __that__ guy?!"

"Perhaps more scares him than what you're aware of," Cala stated solemnly. "Considering his persona, I'm not surprised it took us this long to realize what's going on. He does a very impressive job of hiding it."

"Yup," Mug mumbled, "That's Cup for ya."

"Mugman," Cala said, gazing down at the young boy.

He met her gaze, "Yeah?"

"If what we're saying is true, then that's not good. Cuphead __needs__ sleep. But for some reason, there's this… _ _fear__ if you will, holding him back from doing so. I think he's scared to sleep. I can tell it's really biting at him. If I were you, I'd take care of this quickly. This is starting to become unhealthy and dangerous."

"Yeah," Mugs swallowed gingerly. "I know." he looked up at her, smiling. "Thanks for your help, Cala. I'll take care of it. I'll see what's up with the idiot."

* * *

Like Mugs had said to Cala herself earlier, he definitely planned on finding out what was wrong with Cuphead. He knew it was night terrors, but again, what could __possibly__ scare __Cuphead__?

Nevertheless, here the young blue clad boy was, lying on his back on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, staring at the ceiling as his brother slept. He was already certain that his brother was going to have another night terror soon. Mugs was determined to wait for him to do so, so he could help him and take care of this mess.

Hours passed, and the boy was close to falling asleep when it happened.

A loud scream broke Mugman out of his daze, and in a minute he was rushing over and climbing onto his older brother's bed, shaking the thrashing boy.

"Cups! Cuphead, wake up!" Mugs exclaimed desperately. The red clad didn't answer or comply; Mug shook him harder. "Cup, __hey__ , it's okay, __it's okay__ Cups! It's just a dream! Wake up, bro!"

Cup's gloved hand shot out and grabbed his shirt as his eyes snapped open, startling the younger, but he didn't flinch or move. However, he did freeze at that wild look in his brother's eyes; it was unfortunately familiar to him. He had only seen it on his brother once, twice, maybe three times in his life. He had never expected to see it on him again over a __nightmare__.

"Cuphead, hey, look over here," Mug murmured softly, "Cups, it's me. Look at me, bro."

Cup's eyes finally landed on him; he froze. "M-Mug…?" he croaked, heart pounding.

Mugs gave a weak, but reassuring grin, "Hey bro."

Cup swallowed again, and once he realized he was clenching Mug's shirt unintentionally, his eyes dilated and he pulled his hand away, scrambling to sit up.

"S-Sorry," Cups apologized in a hasty mumble as he scooted away from him until his back hit the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. "Didn't mean ta…well ya know.." he trailed off quietly.

Mug's frown deepened, deciding that he was going to jump right into the water without hesitation. He sighed, "Cups," he started. "I know what's been going on with you."

Cups froze, meeting his eyes. "Whaddya mean, Mugs?" he asked apprehensively, before looking away.

Mugs merely shook his head softly, "How many times do I have to tell you not to play dumb with me, huh idiot? It doesn't work. I __know__ what's wrong with you. But I __don't__ know what's bugging ya."

He leaned forward, gazing at his brother. "I wanna help you, Cups, but I can't if you don't let me."

Cup chewed his lip, still not meeting his younger brother's eyes.

"What's going on with you, Cups, huh?" Mugs questioned with a concerned frown. "You're freaking me out here. What's up with you?"

Cuphead blushed profusely in embarrassment. He gulped before hiding his face from his brother, face in his arms, and he turned away from him.

"You'll think it's stupid, Mug." He murmured shakily, struggling to sound strong and even.

Mug blinked, perplexed. "What do you mean, Cup?"

"...You'll laugh at me. Won't take it serious if I tell ya."

Mugs narrowed his eyes in determination. "Try me." He challenged.

Mug scooted close to the red clad boy. He frowned when he didn't answer. "Cup?"

He reached over and squeezed his shoulder tightly. "Cuphead…?"

Said boy flinched violently at his touch, and he swallowed, gradually looking up at the younger. Mugman gaped; Cup had dark rings under his eyes, and silver tears shone in his eyes.

Cuphead shook his head, putting his face back down as sobs roughly pulled at his shoulders.

"I-I…" He hiccuped, "I-It's…I just…y-ya r-remember w-when I-I t-t-told ya t-ta g-get o-outta t-the w-w-way d-d-during t-t-that o-one b-b-battle?"

Mugman froze. "Y-Yeah…I didn't listen to you…but I was fine."

"E-Except y-you w- _ _weren't__."

Mugs gazed at him, confused. "What're you-"

"Y-Ya d-didn't l-listen to m-me," Cups went on, choking, "I-I should've st-stopped you…b-but I d-didn't…y-y-you g-got hit…a-and I c-couldn't r-reach ya i-in t-t-time…y-you w-were g-gone…i-it w-was m-m-my fault…I-I d-d-didn't admit i-it b-b-back then…b-but w-when y-ya d-didn't l-listen to m-me a-and y-ya a-a-almost g-got hit…I g-got __really__ …*Hic* sc-scared…"

Cuphead sniffled, refusing to stop his speech, tears flowing freely now, dripping off and hitting his pajamas, but his pride was the one thing he was __least__ concerned about at the minute.

"W-W-When I-I a-attempted t-to m-make y-ya g-g-go home…I-I wasn't t- _ _tryin'__ t-ta be mean…o-o-or a j-jackass….I-I j-just…I d-didn't w-want y-ya t-ta s-s-suffer 'cause o-of m- _ _my__ d-dumb, s-selfish m-mistake…I-I k-knew I-I w-was g-gonna g-get hurt…b-but I-I knew I-I'd s-survive…b-but __you__ …" he choked out another sob, "A-All I-I c-could s-see w-was t-them h-hurting y-ya…a-and th-that a-alone f-freaked me o-out…s-so I d-didn't w-w-wanna t-take a-any chances…I-I d-didn't w-wanna s-see a-anything h-happen t-ta ya…"

He cried harder, pulling his porcelain legs impossibly closer to his chest.

"A-All I-I w-was t-tryin' t-ta do…w-was p-protect ya…I-I'm s-s-sorry i-if y-ya g-got p-pissed b-but…I j-just w-wanted ta protect ya…I-I m-mean i-it w-w-was m-my f-fault i-in t-the f-first p-p-place…y-you h-had a r-right t-ta b-be angry a-at m-m-me…I-I f-fricking b-bet y-your s-soul a-after a-all…"

He gritted his teeth angrily as a tremor shook his body.

"A-And b-b-because o-of w-what I-I d-did…I c-can't st-stop s-seeing it! I k-keep seeing y-you d-die, and t-there's __nothing__ I can do! A-All I c-can d-do i-is stand t-there a-and watch! I-It's all my fault! __I hate myself__!"

Cups lunged forward on his knees, punching the bed angrily while biting out a curse. He kept punching with each sob, until he felt his hands being roughly yanked and held.

"Alright Cups, that's __enough__!"

Cuphead flinched, still quaking. Mugs gazed sternly at him, holding his hands in a firm grip and apart from each other.

Mugs sighed softly, "It's my turn now, and don't you dare look down, or interrupt, you got it?"

Cuphead hiccuped and sobbed, but nodded with a small sniffle.

Mug swallowed, "First of all, __I'm__ the one who should be sorry, not you. When you were trying to send me home, and telling me things in battle, my first thoughts were that you were kinda being mean and bossy. But that's my own fault because I was so ignorant. You were only trying to protect me, and keep me safe, and it's my own fault for not realizing that. It was immature and childish. So, I'm really sorry for that. Second, Cups, you are being way, __way__ too hard on yourself. Yes, I admit, I was a little disappointed in you when you first bet our souls, but never made a __mistake__ , does it, ya know. Not just you. And I thought you knew this already, but clearly you don't, so I may as well just say it now; I forgave you a __long__ time ago. That's what brothers __do__ , Cup. We forgive each other no matter the mistake."

 _"Perhaps more scares him than what you're aware of."_ Cala's words echoed in Mug's mind. After Cup's speech, he finally understood what she was referring to. Cuphead was more scared, no, _terrified_ of losing him than what the younger was even aware of. He couldn't help but feel a little bad. Now he understood why Cup constantly checked on him in battle. He was barely concerned about himself, he was worried, _scared_ even, of Mugs getting hurt. The boy knew Cuphead had always felt it was his responsibility to keep him safe. He just forgot sometimes how much him staying safe and unharmed meant to the older.

Mugs lowered Cup's hands, rubbing his thumb over the older's exposed knuckle. "Don't hate yourself, Cuphead. Don't put so much pressure on yourself either. You're just suffocating yourself if you do that. __I__ sure as heck don't hate you, neither does Gramps or anyone else. We all love ya. I know that you know that much. I love you, alright bro? So please, just..no more hurtin' yourself like this okay?"

Cups sniffled softly, and nodded. Mugs sighed and released his hands. The minute he did, Cuphead threw himself at him in a rough but gentle and tight embrace, circling his arms around his neck.

"'m sorry…" He sobbed softly, shaking, voice muffled by the crook of the younger's warm neck. "sorry…"

"It's okay Cup," Mug murmured softly, pressing his brother against his chest. "I ain't mad at ya…it's okay."

Cups merely shook his head, "No…'m sorry I didn't come ta ya…I wanted to so bad…" he admitted through a choked sob.

"Why didn't you?" Mugs uttered.

Cups sniffled as his sobs finally came to a stop, and he worked on slowing his ragged breathing.

"Embarrassed…" he breathed as a sheepish confession. "'Sides, didn't want ta bother ya with my troubles."

Mugs snorted with a small smirk, shaking his head mutely in amusement. 'That's my brother for me…'

After a while longer, Cup's breathing was at it's normal pace, and he could feel his pounding heart slow down as well.

"You alright?" Mugman asked.

Cuphead inhaled and exhaled one more time before gradually nodding. "….Yeah. Thanks Mug." he muttered softly, wiping drying tears from his face. He didn't want his brother to leave, but he was also too embarrassed to ask him to stay.

Luckily, Mugs literally read his mind. "I'm gonna sleep with you for the rest of the night," he stated. "Ya know, just in case."

Cups didn't act stubborn or protest in embarrassment. He merely nodded, leaning his full weight into his twin.

"It's okay Cup," Mugs whispered, sensing his twin's hesitance to sleep. He smirked softly. "I'll still be here when you wake up. Twin's promise." he swore.

" _ _Thanks__ ," Cups yawned, burying his face in his brother's shoulder, hugging him tighter as he finally fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so this chapter...yes, to give you a hint, a certain casino worker is involved with this. The Devil's Right Hand Man.

I just had to write this. It was calling out to me... :3

Plus, I was at school and I had free time, so figured, 'Why not'?

Also, I'm currently on a short break from work, so..yup. -3-

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ^-^

* * *

~Chapter 10-Shattered~

It happened too fast. Way too fast for the red clad boy. Things seemed to be going well for them at first. Sure, that idiot Dice had to show up, but he and Mugs were both confident, if Cuphead not more confident, that they would beat him, win the battle with ease. Cup's eyes were narrowed in determination, cocky smirk plastered on his face, and hand locked in shooting position, defeating each of Dice's minions easily. Mugman seemed more on guard, as if he had a strong feeling that things weren't going to turn out so well. However, feelings like that were the feelings that Cuphead didn't receive. _Ever_. Only on rare occasions, which the boy didn't really like to think about.

Again, things were going well. Cuphead was halfway done with his side of minions, doing a backflip in the air as he dodged one of the attacks. His eyes sparkled with determination, excitement and mischief as he fought off another minion. It was about that time it happened. Right when Cuphead was about to kick another's ass, he instantly froze as he heard the most earth shattering sound.

 _CRACK!_

The sound seemed to startle Dice as well, as his blank expression dropped, changing into one of surprise, and he followed the red brat's gaze. _Oh._

On the ground, was the brat's younger brother, his head shattered, as well as his arms and legs, looking limp, and unmoving. This shocked Dice, as he hadn't expected the blue brat to crumble so easily. He wasn't going all that hard on the brats. Or was he? He doubted it. He was certain the younger didn't dodge in time.

Cuphead's usually strong, fisted hands began to tremble uncontrollably, a whole tremor shook his body, tears filling his red orbs, and with a sharp " _Mugman_!", he was instantly at his brother's side, knees buckling as he fell to the ground beside the younger, gathering and pulling him onto his lap. "M-Mugs..?" He choked shakily, holding him close to his chest. Cup let out a shocked sob at the sight of his brother, allowing the tears to stream freely down his cheeks. "Mug? Mug, c'mon...say somethin', _please_..." Cups sniffled weakly, shoulders shaking.

Cuphead looked behind him, spotting his backpack. He managed to reach and yank it over with Mugman still on his lap. Another sob escaped him as he pulled out the bottle of special glue that he and Mugs had used their whole lives whenever one or the other got injured, and he screwed off the cap with a shaking gloved hand after he regained half of his composure, after sniffling and wiping his face with a fist, drying his face the best he could. "Yer gonna be okay, Mug.." he murmured shakily and gently to his crippled brother, reassuring _himself_ more than Mugman. "I ain't gonna let anythin' happen ta ya.."

Cups cringed at the smell of the glue, glancing down at his semi-conscious brother. "Just ta warn ya..." he started gingerly. "It's gonna sting, alright?"

Mugs flinched violently in his brother's lap in anticipation, but nodded in understanding.

Cuphead swallowed thickly, looking more nervous than the injured. He shoved those feelings of anxiety deep into his gut and stuck his hand in the bottle, scraping up some glue and reaching over before hesitantly rubbing it across one of Mug's injuries; Mug let out a hiss of anguish, clenching at Cuphead's collar, and Cuphead jumped slightly, inhaling deeply. "Shh, Mug. I know it hurts, bro. It's gonna be over soon, I swear." he murmured, grabbing at Mugman's hand and squeezing it, and he younger's fist withdrew.

The older boy laughed hoarsely as bitter tears ran down his face as he continued to place the shattered pieces back on. "Some brother _I_ am, eh? Drag my little brother to a stupid ass casino, get not only mine, but _his_ soul bet as well, and now he might die n' it's all my fault." he swallowed and whimpered. "Mug, 'm sorry..." he apologized, genuinely meaning it.

Mugs merely smirked tiredly, mustering up some strength, reaching up and punching Cuphead's shoulder affectionately. "C'mon, Cups," he croaked. "Like _I'd_ ever _die_. Stop saying such stupid nonsense. I never died before, and I ain't gonna die now. 'Sides, who'd go with you on dumb, yet fun adventures with ya, or take the blame when you do something wrong, or argue with ya over the stupidest stuff, who'd be there for ya? _Pfft_. Die... _yeah_ _right_." Mugs reached up and wiped away stray guilty tears from his brother's red eyes. " _Quit_ _Cryin_ ', Cup. It's gonna be _alright_. I ain't gonna leave ya. You're a _good_ brother, Cups. The _best_ brother someone like _me_ could ever ask for, ya know. We'll get through this." Mug encouraged, grinning.

Cuphead sniffled and grinned, wiping his face dry. "Thanks, Mug. ..Ya know you're my best bud, don't cha?"

Mugman rolled his eyes with a snicker. "I know. Don't worry, we'll get outta this alive. Promise."

"Alright. Get some rest now, Mugs. I'll take care of all the rest. ..Love ya, bro."

"Love ya too."

Cuphead's eyes then narrowed in concentration as Mugman fell into a much needed sleep against his chest, picking up the last few pieces an gluing them to Mug's head. Seeing that the job was completed, he sighed in relief, before his head snapped around to glare at Dice, one hand out, fingers locking into shooting position, glowing and ready to shoot.

Dice's shock expression lessened slightly, and he cleared his throat, gazing at the boy who had clear tear stains on his face despite his strong glare. "Is the blue brat alive?"

Cuphead flinched, fire in his crimson orbs, both at Dice's question and how Dice addressed his brother. "' _Course_ he is," he snapped snarkily.

Dice walked closer to the duo, and Cuphead growled, narrowing his eyes further. "Screw off, Dice. I'm warnin' ya-"

"Simmer down, brat," Dice cut him off, straightening his ever so perfect bow tie. "As of right now, I'm not a threat. I'm not going to hurt you or your brother any further. I'm evil, but not evil like that."

He could see Cuphead relax slightly, but still glaring at the cards on the ground, almost as if he thought Dice was going to catch him off guard and abruptly attack him with them. Dice merely snapped his fingers, and the cards were in his hands, afterwards placing them in his pocket before holding his hands up nonchalantly. "As I said, I'm clean. I ain't gonna kick you and your brother while you're down. I wouldn't stoop _that_ low."

Cuphead's tense and shaking shoulders finally slumped, hand dropping on his lap in the process. "So what.." he murmured so quietly, Dice had to step a little closer to hear the idiot kid. "..You gonna let us go or somethin' like that?" he mumbled, not bothering to meet Dice's eyes.

Dice swallowed, "Well, the way I see it, there's no use in fighting any more. _As_ _of_ _right_ _now_. However, going against how I usually think...in your shape, you don't look as if you're going anywhere right now."

" _So_?"

Dice snorted, swallowing his pride. "Would you and your brother like some assistance?"

Cups scowled suspiciously, "Whaddaya mean, _assistance_?"

"I'm just asking, _Cup_ _moron_. I am merely asking if you want help, considering your situation." Cups opened his mouth to bark at him, but Dice cut him off again. "Despite the fact that I hate you and you hate me, and we are enemies, you don't really have much of a choice, do you?"

Cuphead snapped his mouth shut. He looked away, glaring, _hating_ the fact that Dice was actually _right_ for _once_ like _hell_. Cups exhaled deeply, swallowing and gradually nodding. "..Yeah."

Dice sighed. "Very well. On your feet, _brat_. We've gotta get going if I'm not going to get caught by Boss doing this."

* * *

Dice had managed to sneak Cuphead and his brat brother into the casino through the secret back entrance, staying true to his word, which was shocking to the red clad. Dice glanced behind him to see Cuphead having no problem at all carrying his crippled brother, but the red clad refused to meet his eyes. Dice wasn't surprised, Cuphead had grown pretty strong during this journey, though Dice didn't have a shadow of a doubt that the red brat was pretty tough beforehand.

Dice finally led the older of the boys into a room that was full of golden and velvet cushioned furniture. / _Of course casino workers would do this well,/_ Cuphead thought scornfully as he sat on the couch with Mugman, who was now conscious, but still looked tired. Dice watched the two boys whisper to each other for a few minutes, before they eventually fell silent, and Cuphead blushed sheepishly with a small smirk as the younger leaned his weight into him.

Dice cleared his throat, "Do you brats need anything before I attend work?"

Cuphead's smirk dropped as he resisted the urge to tell Dice to get out and leave him and his brother alone. Mugman elbowed Cups in the ribs with a glare as he whispered something to the older. Cup's face flushed again, except this time in frustration. Dice could hear a small "ouch!" escape Cup's mouth as Mug elbowed him in the ribs again. " _What_?" Cuphead hissed. "Ask him." Mug ordered. "No way. I _ain't_ askin'." Mugman elbowed him a final time. " _Ow_! Okay, _Okay_."

Cuphead sighed, looking away from Dice. "W...We need some blankets..." he started. Earning Mug's stern glare, Cuphead bit out the last word. "Please.." he added in somewhat of a grumble through gritted teeth under his breath.

Dice pulled at his bow tie. "Alright then, _Cupface_. I will return shortly. Don't you and Mugboy do anything reckless to make me regret doing this." With that, the young man turned on his heel and exited the room, shutting the door behind.

Cup snapped his head around to meet Mug's eyes. "The hell was that for, Mug?" he snorted. "I _hate_ that guy!"

Mug rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, the guy you hate just happens to be _helping_ us out right now. So suck it up and get over it, bro." he laid down on the couch, still gazing at Cuphead. "'Sides, like he said, don't _you_ do anything stupid to make him regret this or change his mind."

Cuphead muttered a curse under his breath as he folded his arms across his chest, looking away from his younger brother with a scowl. Mugs rolled his eyes again before closing them, going back to sleep.

* * *

Dice returned an half-hour later, walking down the halls of the casino with a bundle of red blankets in his hands, after a talk with his boss. He opened the door to the room to see the red brat still fully awake, but the blue brat asleep, on the opposite side of the older on the left side of the couch, head resting on the arm.

" _That_ sure took kinda long," Was all Cuphead snorted with folded arms as Dice crossed the room.

"I'll take that as a 'Thank you'." Dice shot back as he threw the blankets in Cup's face, earning a small growl out of the boy.

"I talked with Boss," Dice said as Cuphead spread the blankets on his brother.

" _Yeah_? What 'bout it?" Cups riposted without looking at him.

"You better be grateful, _Cup_ _kid_. Because Boss agreed to give you one more day. Tomorrow at midnight, and not a moment later, the contracts are due. Also, you may as well get some rest tonight, because early in the morning I want you and Mugface to get outta here so things can run smoothly again here at the casino."

Without waiting for a response, Dice started heading for the door.

" _Dice_ ," Cups muttered as Dice stopped at the doorway. "I don't get it. Why're ya helpin' us?"

Dice shrugged nonchalantly. "Simple, _Cup_ _idiot_ ; Old man Kettle would have my head if anything happened because of _me_."

* * *

Early the next morning, not too long after sunrise, the twins made sure that they had all of their things. Cuphead was up the earliest like always. Dice glanced outside to make sure that nobody was watching.

Some of the casino workers were up early. They all were oblivious, didn't care and didn't know of the current situation. Dice was glad about that. If there was one thing that Dice hated, it was people sticking their noses where they didn't belong, in another's business. Though, Dice had to deal with quite a few of those, especially inside the casino. It wasn't a surprise. It was full of gamblers, cheaters and gossipers. They were _casino_ workers. What _else_ was there to expect?

Cuphead and Mugman gathered their things, before hopping off the couch and exiting the room, Dice shutting the door behind them. Dice led them to the secret back exit, where the duo had began to leave without saying anything. Dice shrugged, and began to leave as well.

"Hey, Dice."

Said young man turned at the red brat's voice. Cuphead's back was to him, as was Mugman's, Mugman smirking at his brother, who was blushing in embarrassment, eyes narrowed, gripping at his backpack straps, crimson eyes straight forward.

".. _Thanks_." Cuphead said, without a push from his brother, with less force, before quickly running off, Mugman devotedly following, running after his older brother into the distance.


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 11-Misunderstanding~  
"..I'll take care of it, Mugs. Just don't worry 'bout it, alright? I'll handle it, and you just stay in the sidelines." Cuphead told his brother for the fifth time in a row after Mugman expressed his nervousness about facing Hilda Berg. Hilda wasn't like the other debtors. Yes, Cuphead and his brother had a close realationship with all the debtors before this madness, but out of all of them, Hilda, Cagney, The Root Pack and Baroness Von Bon Bon were the ones they were closest to. Or _used_ to be closest to. Cup had no doubt in his mind that they _especially_ would hate them-no-hate _him_ after all this. In truth, Cuphead couldn't really blame them.

The older walked ahead of Mugman, list of debtors clenched in one of his fists, the younger hesitantly trailing behind. Cuphead's eyes narrowed, his free hand coming up to clench his chest as a painful feeling settled itself inside his heart. He deserved it, but it still hurt. Cuphead had grown to see Baroness as a motherly figure, the way she always fussed and worried over him whenever he saw him out somewhere he shouldn't be, Hilda as an aunt because she was always there to care for and hang with him, and the Root Pack and Cagney as Uncles, guys he could always turn to if he needed them.

Everything would be different now. It was his fault, and Cuphead absolutely _hated_ it. The boy gritted his teeth in silent anger.

Mugman caught up to him and walked beside him. "Hey, Cuphead," he started awkwardly, sensing his pain and anger. Cuphead always acted quiet and bitter, the polar opposite of his usual reckless and energetic self, whenever he felt this way.

"What?" Cuphead mumbled in response.

"I..." Mugs started, then paused, unsure of how to put it.

"Spit it out," Cup ordered, tone coming out curt, sharp as a nail and cold without meaning it to.

Mug paused for the longest minute before shaking his head. "Remember when we were kids? How on our birthday, Bon Bon would always come over with our favorite homemade red velvet cheesecake cupcakes? Remember that?"

"Yeah," Cup riposted slowly. "What of it, bro?"

Mugs shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about how things used to be. Do you think it'll ever be the same again? Don't lie to me."

Cuphead sighed softly. "No." He answered honestly. "Don't think so. Too much has happened at this point."

Mug nodded mutely, deciding to change the subject. "You got a plan for the battle? Are you _finally_ gonna let me be in the lead?"

Cup's head snapped up and he glared at his brother. "Ha! I _knew_ it!"

Mug frowned, holding up his hands as Cup got in his face. "What? Knew _what_?"

"Should've seen that comin'. You only got me on that sappy, emotional subjcect so I could maybe let you be in the lead, isn't that right?"

Mugman sighed, "I wasn't trying to be manipulative Cuphead, but every single time I ask you, you just shoot me down."

"Every time counts as this time as well. I am not letting you lead. Ain't happenin'." Cuphead countered.

Mugman gaped, "What?!"

"I didn't stutter."

Mugs narrowed his eyes. "So what? You say it's not happening, and that's the end of it?"

"Considering the fact that I'm the oldest, _yeah_." Cup riposted with a glare himself.

" _Cuphead_! That ain't fair!"

"Not supposed ta be fair."

"Are you serious right now!? You haven't let me lead since we started our journey!"

"Which I have a very good reason for."

"Which is?"

"None of yer business, Mug."

"See!?" Mugs exclaimed in frustration, cheeks tinted a bright red. "There is _no_ good reason, is there!?"

"You _know_ that ain't true." Cuphead mumbled. /I'm doing this ta _protect_ ya, ya idiot, why can't ya see that? Why can't ya see I'd hate myself if anything ever happened ta ya on my watch?/ he thought.

Carmine eyes met Azure. "There's _always_ a good reason, Mugman." Cuphead stated sternly, walking past him. "C'mon, let's go. Hurry it up."

Mugs growled in frustration, folding his arms across his chest as he followed his brother.

Mugman loved his brother, of course he did. But sometimes Cuphead just got so bossy. It annoyed the younger to the bone. Mugs knew that Cuphead wasn't some power hungry guy, though. For the most part, Cuphead was this fun-loving, sweet amazing guy to be around, and on that note, an amazing brother. But boy, did he and Cuphead get into the _stupidest_ spats and arguments, including this one right now. Again, Mug knew Cup wasn't the power hungry type who enjoyed bossing him around. Still, he couldn't help but feel like Cups sometimes took advantage of being in charge. In the end, Mug supposed he would do the same thing if he were the oldest, in a way.

 _Still_. Mugman shook his head in anger. He still couldn't understand why Cuphead wouldn't let him lead at least _once_. Cuphead was goofy and fun, but at times could get unfair and ridiculous.

Cuphead saw his brother falling behind and stopped. "How long are ya gonna be mad at me for?"

"Long as I want to." Mug snorted as he walked straight past him.

Cuphead snorted as well, except he had a smirk appearing on his face. "Oh c'monnn," Cuphead snickered as he caught up to the younger, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Ya know ya can't stay mad at me forever. You've tried before and ya failed."

"Maybe I'll succeed this time." Mug retorted, ignoring a smile tugging at his lips. He knew Cuphead was right, and was struggling to prove him wrong.

"Yeah right! C'mon Mugsy, show me a smile! _Please_?" Cuphead teased.

Mugman merely glanced at his brother, and at seeing Cup's smirk, a smirk appeared on his own face and he burst into laughter. "Cuphead, you're a idiot."

"I know, I know." Cuphead snickered, walking ahead. "See? Told ya! Now c'mon, let's get this battle over with."

The confrontation was awkward and scary to say the least. Compared to the other debtors, Hilda didn't say a thing. Just one dirty glare at the two boys showed her anger, disappointment and digust in them, and that the battle was for sure on. They both made notes to themelves to _especially_ make up with her after this hell was over.

Battle with Hilda was a huge struggle. Out of the corner of his eye, Mugs saw that Cuphead was certainly struggling to keep up with the debtor. He scowled, but his eyes abruptly widened as Cuphead yelled at him to duck, which he did as Hilda sent an attack his way.

"Cuphead!" The younger exclaimed at his brother with a scowl. "C'mon! Let me lead! I can handle it, and you're struggling!"

"No way!" Cups exclaimed in response as he dodged another attack. "I said _no_ , Mugman! Not gonna happen!"

"I don't care! I wanna lead!"

"I said no!"

" _Cuphead_!"

"No, Mugman!"

"Can you think _logically_ for once?! You're having a rough time, and I can help, you idiot!"

"Oh my God-are we _seriously_ having _this_ argument _right_ _now_!?"

"Yeah, I think we seriously _are_!" Mugs spat in return as he dodged. " _C'mon_ Cups!"

Cuphead hesitated, then growled in frustration as he backed up. "Ugh, _fine_!" The hot-headed teacup exclaimed. "But I _swear_ Mugman, if you get hurt-"

"I won't."

"-I'll get pissed ta the point where you'll _regret_ wanting to lead." Cuphead warned.

Mugman snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah Yeah, chill bro. You're all talk and no action."

"I'm _serious_ , Mugman."

"Never said ya weren't."

"Be _careful_ , ya moron."

"I will be." Mugman riposted as he went up ahead. Mugman took over fighting Hilda as Cuphead stayed back in the sidelines. He fought, throwing his own attacks and dodging Hilda's.

After a while, close to the end of the battle, Mugman flew close to Cuphead, smirking whilst sticking his tongue out childishly. "Can't handle it, huh?" He teased.

Cuphead rolled his eyes, resting his head in his hand. "I'm still better than you at this." He stated bluntly.

This irked Mugman. He glared, " _Liar_! No you _aren't_!"

"Yeah I am."

"The _hell_ you are!"

"Yes actually, I-" Cuphead froze, eyes dilating in terror as he saw an attack heading straight for his brother. He turned to him. "MUGMAN, LOOK O-" He started to scream, but was too late as the attack had already hit Mugman's plane, smoke coming out from the plane, and Mugman yelped as he was crash landing rapidly towards the ground, and finally hit with a loud crash, successfully knocking the boy unconscious.

" _MUGMAN_!" Cuphead screamed.

* * *

Cuphead wasted no time. After seeing what had happened in terror, Hilda had reluctantly given Cuphead her soul, and the boy thanked her, promising her that he would make things right. After shoving the contract roughly in his pocket, Cuphead quickly landed his plane, jumped out and ran over to his brother's.

" _Mugs_!" He exclaimed in sheer panic as he reached Mug's plane.

"Oh God, what were ya thinkin'...why the hell didn't ya listen ta me..." Cuphead mumbled to himself, voice slightly shaky as he pulled his unconscious brother out of the plane.

"Shouldn't have never said yes...this is all my friggin' fault..." he murmured as he gathered Mugman into his arms and gently put him on the ground, leaning over him on his knees.

"Mugman," Cuphead uttered as he shook his brother. "Mugs, c'mon, quit foolin' 'round with me! Wake up!"

"Mugs c'mon..." Cups checked the younger for any injuries, which there weren't any except Mug's two legs slightly cracked, so the boy wouldn't be able to walk, which was both a relief to Cuphead that there weren't any others too serious, but still a huge concern that he wouldn't be able to walk and that Mugman still wasn't awake, despite the fact that the younger was still very much alive.

Cuphead smiled shakily in an attempt to comfort himself. "Th-This is just a cruel joke, right? Just ta make me worry and scare me? Well knock it off, 'cause it ain't funny and it ain't working."

A long pause, before Cuphead's smile dropped and his throat tightened. "..Okay, Okay maybe it _is_ working. Mugs, c'mon you're scaring me. Wake up."

"Mug...you're worrying me...I'm scared...please wake up...please..." Cups choked. Not his baby brother. "Please bro... _please_...open yer eyes..."

* * *

 _"You boys have fun!" Kettle called out as 6-year-old Cuphead and Mugman ran out of the house. "And be careful!"_

 _"We will, Gramps!" Cups and Mugs called back in union before running faster._

 _"Where are we going Cups?" Mugman panted once they came to a stop._

 _"Over there!" Cuphead riposted with a grin, pointing at the forest up ahead._

 _Mug frowned nervously. "O-Over there? You mean... **that** forest?"_

 _Cuphead's smile fell. "Uhh..yeah? I don't see any other forest 'sides **that** one, bro." _

_"Cups...I dunno...I don't think we should play hide and seek in there. Gramps said it's dangerous and we could get lost. Remember last time we got lost somewhere? Gramps got worried, and he had to come out and find us. Remember how angry he was once he found us? Remember?" Mugs reminded the older._

 _Cuphead shivered slightly at the vivid memory. "Yeah. 'Specially at me." He then shook it off, grinning again. "But we're not going to get lost this time. Promise!" He uttered jovially._

 _"Cuphead..." Mugman still cautioned._

 _"Chicken?" Cups teased with a smirk. "Is Mugs too scared to go in the forest? You 'fraid?"_

 _"Back off..." Mugs mumbled with a scowl, cheeks tinted red, something that always happened when he got mad or irritated, folding his arms across his chest. "I am not a chicken. I'm not afraid, either. I just don't wanna get in trouble."_

 _"And we won't! C'mon, Mugs! It'll be fun! Only for a little while, I **promise**." _

_"You sure?" Mug questioned. "Only for a bit?"_

 _"Have I ever gone back on my promises to you?"_

 _"N-No..." Mug answered, smiling a bit. "Alright, Cups. Y-You win."_

 _"Woo!" Cuphead cheered triumphantly, grabbing Mug's hand and took off running without giving the startled younger a chance to react. "Let's go!"_

 _Once they were inside the forest, Cuphead grinned at his brother. "Alright! I'll seek first, and you go hide!"_

 _Mugman snorted, rolling his eyes at his brother's amusement. "Yeah Yeah, I got it. No peeking, by the way."_

 _"I won't." Cup stated, and after he saw Mugs run off, he turned back to the tree, covered his eyes, and began counting._

 _"One..."_

 _Mugs panted as he ran throughout the forest, at the moment, not caring about how lost he got._

 _"Two..."_

 _"Three..."_

 _The blue clad finally stopped at a tree. He frowned. It wasn't exactly the best hiding spot, as he knew Cuphead would look in the trees, but he knew his brother well enough to know that Cups certainly wouldn't look up in a tree right away. With an uncertain sigh, Mugs began climbing the high tree, almost falling a few times, but managing to catch himself. However, when the boy looked down, he froze at how high up he was, not being able to believe that he had forgotten about his fear of heights. As he began to panic, sweat beading the sides of his head and pupils wide in horror, he missed his footing on a branch and screamed as he fell to the ground._

 _Cuphead froze as a scream rang throughout the woods, four dying on his lips. The boy spun around, blood running cold. "MUGMAN!" He screamed, taking off to search for his brother. "Mug! Mugs, where are you?!"_

 _After a few more minutes of searching, the older finally found him unconscious._

 _Cup's heart pounded in alarm. "Mugs!" He exclaimed as he got closer and leaned over him. "Mug...Mug c'mon..." A light punch to his shoulder. "Mugman...wake up.."_

* * *

Mugman groaned aloud, reaching up with one hand and touching his throbbing head. He swallowed and squinted as a pair of tearful carmine eyes came into view. He groaned again. "C-Cuphead...?" He uttered, voice cracking slightly on the name.

At hearing his name, Cuphead swallowed hard, breathing out a sigh of relief. The older merely lurched forward, gathering the latter in a tight hug, startling the younger at first, but hugged back after a few moments.

An awkward silence filled the air as Cuphead fixed Mug's injuries with the special glue, and afterwards gave Mug a look that said 'Can you walk?' without even opening his mouth. Mugman got up and tried to walk, but Cup quickly caught him as he fell, Mugs shaking his head in embarrassment and shame. "It's okay.." Cuphead assured in a quiet mumble as he slung Mug's arm over his shoulder and placed a hand on his back, helping him limp away after they had gathered all their stuff.

The walk home wasn't any better. Cuphead avoided Mug's eyes and wasn't talking at all, which was extremely unlike him. However, Mugs noticed that Cup was red in the face, and his eyes were narrowed, and Mugs was able to hear the slight boil and bubbling in the milk in Cup's head, something that always happens when Cup is angry. He was pretty mad, wasn't he?

"Cuphead..." Mugs started awkwardly, "What happened?"

"What do ya _think_ happened?" Cuphead hissed through clenched teeth, startling Mugman. Yup, he was _pissed_.

"I told ya that _I_ had it under control, Mug! I told ya that I didn't want ya ta lead! But did ya listen? Nope! I can't believe ya were such an idiot!"

Mugs narrowed his own eyes. "I was not an idiot, Cup! I knew what I was doing!"

"If ya _did_ then how come ya crashed?!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that I was gonna crash!? I was almost one hundred percent sure that nothing bad was gonna happen!"

"See!? That's the thing, if ya ain't one hundred percent sure that nothing bad was gonna happen, ya shouldn't have done that in the first place!"

"Will you just knock it off already!? _Lay_ _off_!"

" _You_ lay off!"

The bickering continued even when the two boys got home, not bothering to say hello to Elder Kettle as Cuphead set his brother on the couch before they continued yelling at each other.

Kettle glanced between his two grandsons back and forward as they argued, being able to grip what it was about, but was tired of all the screaming. He glared and yelled, "ALRIGHT! BOYS, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two jumped slightly and instantly stopped arguing, but kept their glares on each other with folded arms.

Kettle sighed with a scowl. "Alright, first of all, I'm going to deal with your injury, Mugman. Cuphead, I demand that _you_ go to your room in the process."

Cup's eyes widened in shock and he glared. "W-What!? Are you saying that _I'm_ the only one in trouble here!?"

"I _didn't_ say that. I'm not happy with your brother, but I'm not happy with you either. Now please go to your room."

Cuphead stood there, clenching his fists, body shaking slightly, tears of frustration burning in his eyes. "Y-You _always_ take his side!" He exclaimed.

Kettle spun around, startled. "Cuphead...!"

Cuphead pursed his lips together, a small tearful "mmph!" Escaping them as he turned on his heel, running off and slamming the door so hard both Kettle and Mugman flinched.

"What'd he say _that_ for?" Mugs asked, perplexed as Kettle tended to his legs. "You never take my side all the time. You don't take _any_ sides."

Kettle sighed. "My best guess is that it's just nonsense because he's so upset. Don't worry about it, I'll talk with him later. However, my advice for you is to give him space for the rest of the night considering his situation." Mugs nodded.

Later on that night, Kettle knocked on Cuphead's door. "Cuphead?"

"C-Come in." Came a choked up voice from inside.

Kettle opened the door and saw Cuphead sitting on the edge of his bed, knees pulled to his chest and head resting on his arms. He glanced up as Kettle walked over.

"'M sorry.." Cuphead apologized, sounding abruptly exhausted. "I didn't mean ta snap at ya Gramps. What I said was just crap, I don't know _what_ I was sayin'. I'm just so friggin' pissed at Mugman."

"Why?" Kettle asked with curiosity.

Cup exhaled shakily, "'Cause even though I told him not ta lead, 'cause he can get hurt, he still didn't listen ta me and begged me ta let him lead, which I eventually did, and before I knew it, he was crashing one minute and out cold the next. It freaked me out. It's basically that forest incident all over again.."

"Were you scared?"

Cups froze. He gradually nodded, hugging his knees closer and putting his head down in his arms. " _Really_ scared..." He admitted in a choke.

"Cuphead, I feel you should talk this over with your brother tomorrow while I'm gone. It will make you feel a lot better." Kettle advised with a frown.

"What if he doesn't listen to me?" Came Cup's muffled voice.

"He will. Trust me, my boy."

Cuphead nodded, leaning into his grandfather as Kettle rubbed his back.

* * *

The next morning, Mugs got up surprisingly earlier than usual. He tried to go back to sleep, but since he found that he couldn't, he decided that he may as well eat breakfast.

As Mugman passed his and Cuphead's shared room, the boy instantly froze. At first he thought he was hearing things, but it was confirmed he wasn't when he heard the sound again. A _sob_. Followed by another, and another. Heavy sobs and sniffles came from inside the room, muffled and pain filled. The first thing Mugs thought of was his brother.

/Cup?/ Mugs thought to himself with concern. He decided to investigate, grabbing the doorknob and turning it, quietly opening the door and peaking in.

Mug froze as he saw the figure under the blankets quaking violently. He felt a pang of guilt as he walked in, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He walked closer to the older's bed, reaching over and resting a hand on the shaking figure. "Cups..."

Cuphead yelpled whilst jumping in surprise, gradually sitting up and pulling the blanket off of him. Mugman gaped at the tears streaming down his face despite Cup's shaky smile.

"M-Mug..." Cups stammered. "When d-did you get in here? D-Don't you hate getting up early?"

Mugman ignored his question, reaching forward and squeezing his shoulder. "Cuphead.." he said again. "Are you okay?"

It was Cup's turn to freeze, before laughing as he wiped away some tears. "O-Of course I'm okay. I-I d-don't even know why it won't stop, e-everything's fine..you're right here...God it's so stupid..."

"Stop." Mug cut him off with a frown. "Just stop it. It _ain't_ stupid, ya idiot."

Cuphead merely laughed some more. He froze again when Mugs reached forward and hugged him tightly. The older's face contorted and he hesitated for a minute, before he hugged back, sobbing whilst squeezing Mugs extremely tightly, but to the point where the blue clad could still breathe. "I'm sorry..." Mug apologized. "I'm sorry, Cuphead...I didn't mean to scare ya.."

Cups sniffled, clenching him tighter. "I-It's... *Hic* a-alright Mug...I-I'm j-just...*Hic* glad y-yer okay.."

Mugman positioned himself where the older was on his lap, his head falling against Mug's chest as he sobbed weakly, small shoulders wrenching, hands limp at his side. Mugman rubbed circles into his back.

"Cuphead, when are you going to finally realize and learn that keeping all this inside isn't good or healthy for you?" Mug breathed in exasperation and concern.

"B-But I h-have t-ta," Cups choked out as a reply, sniffling. "I-If I s-show w-weakness, i-it m-might g-get y-ya k-killed o-one o-of these days...I-I c- _can't_ show any e-emotion...*Hic* f-for y-yer s-sake..."

Mugs gaped before scowling sternly at this. "What!? _No_! That's _crud_ , Cuphead!"

"Mugman..."

" _No_!" Mugs cut him off. "How do you expect to look after _me_ if you can't even look after _yourself_?"

"I-I m-manage."

Mug resisted the urge to facepalm in frustration. "Listen to me, Cup, and listen well okay? I don't want you hiding these feelings anymore. Whenever you feel this way, just come to me or Gramps, alright? We're not gonna think it's weak and we're not gonna think it's pathetic, especially not me. Just _talk_ to me, okay? What else am I here for?"

Cups nodded, sniffling. "O-Okay. T-Thanks, Mug."

Mug finally grinned. "No problem, bro. Now c'mon, let's go eat some delicious pancakes!"

* * *

Kitten: Hi guys! Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! I'm thankful for my family, friends, and all of you! Thanks so much for the support!

So, just to explain Cups. He's a reckless daredevil, but if anything happened to Mugs, he wouldn't know what to do. He's a hothead, so he gets angry pretty easily, but overall he's a sweet kid. Like mentioned before, Cup feels it's his responsibility to keep him safe, so Cuphead can't imagine ever failing to do so. When it comes to his brother, he can get overprotective and pretty serious, but that's just because he wants to protect and keep him safe in the end. Cup fears emotions will slow him down, and he can't stand the thought of losing him. He loves the hell outta his brother after all!

Anywayy I should get some sleep! Cup, Mug help me out!

Kitten, Cuphead & Mugman: Happy Thanksgiving!


	16. 16 Ill

~Chapter 12-Ill~

Mugman frowned as he climbed up on his brother's bed. He found it strange that he was the first one up while his brother still slept, blanket pulled over him, covering his entire body.

Mugs sighed softly as he pulled the blanket off Cups a little. The older slept, face contorted in somewhat of an half-uncomfortable, half-peaceful expression with one brow narrowed while the other raised normally, chest rising and falling steadily, breaths slow and heavy, mouth slightly open ajar as he slept, hands clutched into fists like always. /Y'know,/ Mug thought to himself. /Cup always looks younger than me when he sleeps./

The boy smirked softly, lightly flicking the older in the head affectionately before pulling the blanket back up and jumping down.

Mug walked into the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate. While the sink filled his cup up with water, an idea struck him and he gave a devious smirk as he looked back toward his and Cuphead's room.

Mugs snuck back into the room as quietly as he could. His smirk grew wider as he pulled down the blankets while getting close to Cup. Holding back a snort of laughter, Mugs tipped the cup over, pouring the ice cold water all over his brother's face, causing Cup's eyes to snap open as he coughed and gasped and shock as he shot up, rubbing his face. Mug laughed hard at his brother's reaction.

Cup looked over and glared slightly at his brother. "Mug, the hell!?"

Mug snorted a little in laughter. "S-Sorry bro. Couldn't resist. Won't do it again, I promise."

"Better not do it again, or I swear I'll get ya if ya do." Cup stated, sentence being slurred by a sleepy yawn as he rubbed at his eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

Mugs shrugged, "Dunno. It's later then when you usually get up, I know that much. Why were you sleeping in so long anyway? Not enough sleep or something?"

"Somethin' like that, I guess." Cuphead agreed quietly. His head hurt for some reason, and it felt hot like hell in his and Mug's room. "Hey bro, does it feel hot in here ta ya?"

Mug furrowed a brow in confusion. "No." If anything, it was a little cold, why would Cup think it's warm? "Why, does it feel hot to you?"

"A little." Cup confessed.

"Well it's not hot for me. Maybe because you sleep with a lot of warm things?" Mug suggested.

"Maybe."

Mug's frown deepened, wanting to ask more, but Cups changed the subject on him like usual.

"Hey, can you go make some breakfast? I'm hungry." Cup asked him with a small grin.

Mug smiled a little himself, deciding to shake the previous conversation off. "Uh, okay. Let's get up and go eat."

As the duo entered the kitchen, Mugs couldn't help but feel like there was something up with the older. Was he feeling okay?

"Spacin' out or somethin'?" He heard Cups say from behind him, causing the younger to yelp in surprise as he jumped, before spinning around and glaring at Cuphead, punching him in the shoulder. "Cuphead! _Seriously_!?"

Cuphead snickered, rubbing at his arm even though it didn't hurt all that much. "Sorry pal. But y'know what they say 'bout karma."

Mug rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Go sit down before I kick your ass, Cup."

Cup laughed again, "Whatever, bro."

"Hey Cup, wanna go sledding with Hilda and the others this afternoon? It's getting really cold outside, and it already snowed for the first time last night." Mugs asked as he baked his blueberry pancakes that Cuphead loved so much.

"Uh, sure bro." Cups yawned. "Whatever ya want. I don't know if I wanna sled though. I'll probably just sit and watch you and the others this time."

Mugs gaped as he turned to face his brother whilst putting the plate down in front of him. "What did you say?"

"I just don't really feel like sledding this time, that's all." Cup repeated and reached for the pancakes, frowning when Mugs pulled it away from him a little.

Mug gave him an incredulous look. " _You_ don't wanna go sledding? Cups, you're the one who began suggesting it in the first place! You _love_ it, why the hell wouldn't you wanna do it?"

Cuphead rolled his carmine eyes as he pulled the plate from Mug's grasp and over to him. He shrugged as he cut a piece of pancake and popped it in his mouth. "Just don't wanna this time, ya don't need ta make it a Broadway play." he stated in between bites and chewing.

"Cup, don't talk with your mouth full." Mug scolded as he walked away to make himself some coffee.

"Yes, _Gramps_."

Mugs smirked at the older over his shoulder before he returned his attention to his task at hand. "Be a smart-ass all you want. If don't keep you on your feet, no one will."

Cups merely shrugged again mutely as he popped another piece into his mouth, blushing slightly in embarrassment at Mug's comment. Abruptly, his eyes widened in fear and he dropped his fork on his plate, clamping his hand over his mouth as his stomach gave a violent jump, feeling something unpleasant tasting beginning to climb up his throat. Sweat beaded his head as he removed his hand slightly, looking up at Mug.

"'M...gonna go to the bathroom. I-I'm done, so just c-clear my plate, w-will ya bro?" he said nervously.

"Whatever." Came Mug's slightly amused response as he poured his coffee into a cup, snickering softly as he watched Cup speed by, unaware of what was really going on with him.

Cuphead locked the door behind him, and fell to his knees as he finally uncovered his mouth, throwing up his breakfast and last night's dinner, coughing, gasping and gagging whilst trembling violently. When he was done, he cringed with closed eyes, not wanting to look and backed away as he flushed the toilet. Standing up shakily, he saw in the mirror that he looked terribly pale, face slightly red. He turned the sink on and splashed water on his face, hoping it would help, which it did a little.

When he walked back into the kitchen, Mugman was halfway through his coffee. He smirked teasingly at Cuphead. "It's about time you come out, bro. What were you doing in there anyways? Messing around like always, huh?" he snickered softly.

Cuphead didn't reply, only shrugged as he walked over and leaned against the counter.

Mug frowned, smirk dropping at his odd behavior. "Hey," he said softly; Cup met his azure gaze. Mugs cocked his head to the side. "You don't look too good. You alright?" he asked gently.

Cup swallowed before laughing weakly. "What? _Pfft_! ' _Course_ I'm okay! Just a little tired still, honest."

A small yelp abruptly escaped his throat as Mug suddenly got close up in his face with a glare, noses nearly touching. "What.." Cups swallowed apprehensively, leaning back as Mug did so."What're ya _doin_ '?"

Mug only sighed, backing away and Cup regained his composure. "You sure it's nothing?"

"Positive." Cup stated, resisting the urge to wince as pain tore at him. He's barely _ever_ lied to Mugs, nor has he _ever_ looked Mug straight in the eyes and lied to him like this.

Mug smiled slightly. "Alright then. I believe you." he paused, "Look, go bundle up. We should head out now."

* * *

"Hi guys!" Mug greeted with a big grin as he ran toward Hilda, Cagney and the Root Pack, Cuphead hot on his heels. The boys hugged the five before standing beside each other, Cuphead feeling uncomfortable due to the urge of wanting to take the heavy coat off because it was so hot, but wanting it on even tighter because it was so cold at the same time.

"You guys ready to sled?" Hilda asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Mugs cheered with a grin. "It's gonna be so much fun! Thanks for meeting us out here by the way!"

"Of course!" Hilda snickered, flicking both boys lightly on the head. "Anything for our favorite _tea_ _cups_!"

Cups and Mugs rolled their eyes with amused smirks at the nickname.

"What about you, Cup boy?" Psycarrot asked Cuphead with a smirk.

"He doesn't feel like sledding this time." Mugs cut in before Cup could reply after standing there for a few seconds, feeling awkward. He grinned teasingly at his brother. "Party crasher."

Cup snorted, yet he couldn't help the small smirk. "Whatever. I'm just gonna sit down over here."

Mugs shrugged. "Okay. Me and the others will be over there sledding." he pointed.

Cups nodded, resisting the urge to wince as he felt the dizziness return, and suddenly his head felt heavy. He trudged over to the tree, oblivious to Mugs eying him warily. The dizziness and nausea combined finally became unbearable and he lost his balance, stumbling and falling down into the cold snow. He heard Hilda gasp and Weepy call "C-C-Cuphead!?" in alarm, and heard a small _smoosh_ the snow made as someone knelt beside him and picked him up as he blacked out.

* * *

Mwahahaha! I'm ending it there on a cliffhanger as "Part 1" cause I'm so evil! Hahahahaha!

Anyways, ughh I'm so tired from exams -.- But I decided to update this for you guys!

Turns out we're right on schedule. My goal is to post Part 2, another chapter and "Christmas Special" chapter in December before the New Year! Yay!

Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry not sorry! Mwahaha! (Seriously, hope you enjoyed. Night! 'u')


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 13-Ill Part 2~

Day 1

Cuphead coughed violently as Mugs sat on his bedside with a frown. He placed the thermometer in the older boy's mouth, quickly pulling it out after a few minutes as Cups turned green in the face and threw up in the trash can placed closely to his bed, coughing and shaking. Mug's frown deepened, resting his free hand on his shoulder as he vomitted, whilst looking down at the thermometer in his other. Concern and panic flooded his veins as he realized it was a fever of 106. 'Aww geez,' The blue clad thought with worry as his brother doubled over a second time to throw up; he began rubbing his back. 'This isn't good. A fever like this means hospital. But if Cup's too stubborn to go, how am I supposed to get it down myself without a doctor?'

The younger glanced at Cups as he buried his head in his pillow after throwing up, exhausted. He rubbed Cup's shoulder soothingly as Cups coughed a little before yawning sleepily, sweat beading his forehead and eyes beginning to close. 'I knew something was up with him yesterday. He must've had a fever then too. But I doubt it was this high. It's probably only this high because he was ignoring the fact that he's sick. And because of that it only got worse and to this point. Cups, you idiot..don't you know how dangerous this is? I-I'm not a doctor...I don't know what to do...the most I _can_ do is help ya get through this and hope for the best, especially hope that fever goes down to at _least_ 102.'

"Mugs.." Cup choked wearily, bringing said boy out of his thoughts.

"Hey.." Mugs said softly. "How ya feeling, huh bro?"

"Terrible.." Cups coughed some more. "This sucks. Here I am, keeping ya at home ta take care of me when ya could be outside sledding and having fun instead." he sighed scornfully.

Mug laughed softly, his shoulders shaking. He smirked gently at his brother's stupidity. "Aww Cups, like _that_ really matters to me right now." He riposted, wiping some of his brother's sweat away with his gloved hand. "Don't worry about that. Just worry about getting better. Besides, no harm was done anyways. We rescheduled for another day, plus Hilda, Bon Bon, Cagney and the Root Pack are swinging by later today to help me and Gramps get medicine and stuff like that."

Cups scowled in pain, turning away from his brother. He sighed softly, shaking his head in frustration.

Mugs picked up on this and frowned. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, perplexed. "I-I'm sorry bro, I thought you'd be happy to see-"

"It's not that, ya idiot."

Mug blinked. "Then what?"

Cup looked at him with puffy, tired and bloodshot eyes. "I don't wanna feel like...a burden ta anyone, ya know..?" he admitted softly. He gazed away for a heartbeat before meeting Mug's beautiful azure eyes again. He gave him an apologetic look. "Mugs, I'm sorry I didn't tell ya. I know I should have, I just-" he started as he tried to sit up, but abruptly groaned in pain as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Shhhh," Mugs cooed as he gently pushed Cups back into his pillow. "You worry way too much Cup. I've known you for ten years, you're my brother. I know what your intentions were. It's okay." he assured with a smile.

Cuphead smiled back drowsily. His eyes felt heavy. "I don't deserve a brother like ya," he yawned. "I'm always draggin' ya into my reckless schemes and such. But in the end ya always come through for me...yer the best brother ever..." he yawned again as he put his head down on his pillow, closing his eyes. "...Love ya so much Mugs..." he trailed off as his breathing became heavy, and Mugs knew he had fallen asleep.

"I love ya too Cups," Mugs sniggered softly as he pulled the blanket up more on his brother. "Even though you're an idiot sometimes." he whispered, and laughed softly again as a grin graced Cup's lips in his sleep at the younger's comment.

Mugs switched the TV on for his brother, as Cups always liked to sleep with it on, before turning and leaving the room, making sure to shut the door quietly.

"How is he?" Kettle asked his youngest grandson as he entered the living room.

Mug's smile finally fell and he sighed. "He's not exactly where I'd like him to be," he confessed. "He got sick pretty bad, and he's got a fever of 106. He was so exhausted he fell asleep. I just hope his fever goes down while he sleeps."

"It most likely will," Kettle nodded as Mugs sat down on the couch across from his chair. "He's going to really need you these next few days, so I need you to pull through for him."

"Naturally." Mugs smiled softly before frowning.

"Is something wrong, son?"

"I'm just not used to seeing him so vulnerable or dependent. I feel so bad."

Kettle smiled gently with a laugh. "Nonsense. He's always been vulnerable and dependent, especially around you. He's always been dependent on you and needed you. He strongly needed you then, he strongly does now, and he always will need you strongly. He just doesn't show this side of him often, that's what you're not used to. But trust me, it's there. Your brother really loves you and cares for you. After all, you're really all he has-you're his best friend."

Mugs grinned sheepishly with a blush whilst looking away, rubbing his shoulder. "I know."

"Anyway, Baroness and the others are coming over later to help out?" Kettle asked, getting Mug's attention.

"Yeah." Mugs nodded. "I told Bon Bon we were running out of medicine, so she promised that she would pick some up before she came over, and Hilda and the others are coming to also help with other stuff." he explained.

"Splendid." Kettle laughed some more. "I can't begin to describe how glad I am that your relationships with the debtors are renewed."

Mugs looked toward his and Cup's room with a snicker. "You and us both, Gramps."

* * *

"Thanks for the medicine, Baroness." Mugs said gratefully as Bon Bon handed him a small brown bag.

"No problem." Bon Bon riposted sweetly as she handed him another bag. "I heard you guys are low on other stuff in the house, so I figured to pick some up as well."

"Aw man, you're the best!" Mug chuckled. "Thanks so much! I can't tell you how happy we all are that you guys are over here. Thank again for coming over and helping out."

All together, there was Baroness Von Bon Bon, Beppi, Brineybeard, Blind Specter, Cala Maria(who Mugman still hadn't been able to figure out how she was able to move on land with a _tail_. Maybe it was a mermaid thing), Djimmi, Goopy, Hilda, Sally and the Root Pack outside doing their own things to help out.

"Don't mention it tea cup," Hilda chuckled, squeezing his shoulder. "Where's the kid anyways?"

"I'll lead you guys to him. He just woke up a while ago and watching TV." Mugs smiled. "C'mon."

Mugs lead the ex-debtors to his and Cuphead's room, opening the door and poking his head in with a smile. "Hey Cups," he greeted. "How you doing?"

"A little better." Cuphead riposted with a weary smile. Despite sleeping for a while, he still felt really tired. "What's up bro?"

"Surprise!" Mugs chuckled as he opened the door fully to reveal Hilda and the others wearing big grins and smirks.

Cuphead's face lit up for the first time since he's been sick. "Hehe. Hey!" he laughed as they entered the room and approached his bed. "You guys didn't have ta do this..." he stated sheepishly with a small blush while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but we wanted to." Hilda snickered in response as she playfully punched his shoulder. " _Tea_ _cup_."

Cups rolled his eyes with a smirk, but was happy all the same as he laughed.

For a while the ex-debtors, Mugman and Cuphead talked until the red clad fell asleep after Mugs gave him his medicine. Afterwards Mugs was lying on the couch, peacefully sleeping himself with a smile plastered across his face as Bon Bon and the others were the only ones left awake, chatting with Kettle.

The perfect moment ended when a scream rang throughout the house causing Hilda and the others to jump and startle Mugs out of his sleep with a loud gasp. "Cuphead!" he exclaimed and in a minute was speeding towards his and Cup's room, leaving the others behind to watch.

Mugs switched the lights on and instantly saw Cuphead tossing and turning violently, drenched in sweat, and by the time he rushed over to his bed the older was curled into a ball, sobbing.

Mugs wasted no time and instantly climbed up beside him, pulling him into his arms. "Cuphead," he murmured. "Cups, it was only a dream. It was only a nightmare. You're okay.." he consoled him and literally felt his heart break as Cuphead buried his face in his shirt, sobbing harder as he shook in his arms whilst clenching at his collar.

"'M sorry Mugs..." he sobbed softly. "'M sorry, 'M sorry, 'M sorry...'M sorry for betting our souls and our fight and everything after that...I'm sorry...I-"

"Shhh..shhh..." Mugs shushed him gently as he put his head against his older brother's. "You need to let that go Cups. I don't hold it against you. Neither does Gramps or the ex-debtors or anyone else of Inkwell...you're a hero in their eyes, Cup. You're our hero, Cuphead, you're _my_ hero. Stop beating yourself up so much. Nobody's gonna leave you. Especially not me. I'm not gonna give up on you either, because you've never given up on me. You're my brother, and brothers don't ever give up, so neither will I." he laid his head on Cup's warm chest. "I promise."

Beppi and the others were watching from the doorway with sympathetic frowns at Cuphead.

"Poor lad.." Brineybeard sighed. "I hope he gets better soon. It must be so painful for his brother to see him go through this." The others nodded in agreement.

Cuphead eventually stopped crying, but before he drifted off Mugs quickly placed the thermometer in his mouth before taking it out and allowing Cups to go back to sleep. Mugs looked down at it, and relief instantly flooded through him as he smiled. 103. His fever was finally starting to go down and break. He looked at Cuphead one last time with a soft smile before grinning at his Grandpa andth ex-debtors at the doorway whilst showing them the thermometer. They grinned in heavy relief as well, and Mugs sighed with a smile as he exited the room.

* * *

Day 2

"How you feeling?" Mugs asked his brother the next morning.

Cups shrugged weakly, burying his face in some of his blanket. "Still pretty bad." he admitted. The older looked at the latter. "What 'bout my fever?"

"Last time I checked was the other night before we went to sleep," Mug explained quietly. "It was 103, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was back up to 104 this morning. Whenever you get sick, it's so weird. Your fevers always go up and down, up and down, and when it reaches it's brink for the worse, it finally breaks and you're fine."

Cup snorted. "Been like that since we were kids. Probably always will be that way."

"But what if it gets so bad you almost die?" Mugs questioned desparately.

Cuphead rolled his eyes. " _Please_ , Mug. It's never gotten to that point, and it never will, trust me." His tone was gruff but assuring.

Mug smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he said and got up to leave, but stopped when he felt a warm hand on his arm and turned to see his brother gazing at him.

"Ya look upset Mugs, it's makin' me miserable. What's wrong?" he asked, concern overlapping the gruffness in his tone.

Mugs sighed in defeat, sitting back on his bed. "Do you ever wonder what it would've been like?"

As expected, Cup narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Uhh..what it would've been like...?"

"If we had lost the battle against the devil. If we had become his pawns. If we had become demons."

Cup visibly flinched. He sighed, releasing Mug's arm as he averted his crimson gaze away from him. "All the time," he admitted. "I always think 'bout the consequences of my mistakes back then had we not prevailed. Even have dreams 'bout it now and then. But I know exactly how it would've turned out. Gramps would've been heartbroken, disgusted and disappointed in us, the souls would've never returned to their owners, and Devil and that damn Dice would basically rule the now ghostown Inkwell isle and try ta take over the other isles, which using us I don't think would be that hard for 'em. It would basically be hell had we not won." he finished.

"And...us...?" Mug asked hesitantly; Cup looked at him. "Do you think...we would still act like brothers or..act hostile toward each other? I-I know it's a stupid question b-but..." he trailed off.

"It ain't stupid," Cup shrugged. "It's logical." he paused before continuing. "I barely know crud 'bout demons and hell and what not but...I do know this; it's pretty much basically impossible for demons to love. _Anyone_. As far as _I_ know at least. _I've_ never heard of a demon falling in _love_. Or caring for somebody, even their own flesh and blood. So as far as we go, I dunno Mugsy..." he smiled at his brother. "But I know had things ended up that way, I would've found a way to get us outta it. Somehow. We'd be brothers no matter what, even as ugly evil demons." he laughed hoarsely.

Mugs smiled and scoffed softly before leaning down and hugging his older brother tightly.

Cups blinked in surprise with wide eyes before laughing some more and returning the embrace with all the strength he could muster. "Aww," he smirked softly. "Love ya too, buddy."

* * *

Day 3

"Did ya even forgive me?"

Mug turned to glare at his brother. Elder Kettle was out with the debtors getting some soup for Cuphead whilst Mugs had chosen to stay behind. From what Mug had percieved, Kettle was also going to do a couple of other things so he wouldn't be back for at least a few hours. It wasn't too long ago Mug was sprawled out on his back on Cup's bed, head resting on the older's lap while Cup had his arms folded, smirking at his brother and telling him jokes and teasing him about different things earning laughs out of the blue clad.

Mug couldn't recall whether it was a joke or brought up as a serious topic, or who said what but somehow one or the other had taken offense and before they both knew it, it had become a full on heated argument about what had happened at the casino. Mugman didn't wanna deal with this. He had moved on from that damn place, he had expected Cup to as well. Besides Cup was sick, he hated the fact that even when his brother was bed-ridden with basically the flu he still picked a fight.

"What?" Mug questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Did ya even forgive me?" Cup repeated impatiently with a fiery scowl. "When I apologized ta ya about the casino thing over and over did ya really forgive me or did ya say ya did just for show?"

"That's one of the dumbest questions I've ever heard you ask me," Mugs spat. " _Of_ _course_ I forgave you! Why don't you believe me no matter how many times I tell you!?" his frown deepened. "Here's a better question; did _you_ even forgive _yourself_!?" he demanded angrily.

Cuphead froze. His scowl dropped and his face flushed as he looked away mutely, swallowing thickly.

Mugman's glare dropped as well at his brother's reaction. Suddenly, it _clicked_. "You..." he started slowly. "You still blame yourself about what happened, don't you?"

Cups avoided his gaze. "I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout." he lied.

"It's okay if you still do."

"I don't."

"It's useless lying to me Cuphead. I won't stop bugging you until you admit it."

Cup sighed in heavy frustration, glowering at his brother. "Fine! You win!" he exclaimed as he folded his arms. "Maybe I do still feel guilty, but even if I do, there's _nothing_ you can do ta change it! I'm _always_ gonna feel responsible 'bout what happened! And ya wanna know somethin'?! I _should_! 'Cause it was all my fault! No matter how hard I try, I'll never get over it! I'll never get past it! It'll always be there in my head! That anger and pain I saw on yer face will always haunt me! It's always gonna be there!" he sighed again, leaning back into his pillow and burying his face in his hands. "..And that's the truth." he mumbled exhaustedly.

"Okay," Mugs murmured. "I get it. I get you feel you won't be able to move on, but that doesn't mean you need to be so damn hard on yourself. I don't care what you say Cups," he took Cup's hands in his and forced the older to look at him. "I'm gonna do whatever I _can_ do to help you." he grinned.

Cuphead swallowed gingerly, pausing hesitantly before laughing weakly. "Alright. Whatever ya want. ..Thanks, bro."

* * *

Day 4

Cuphead sighed as he fluhed the toilet after getting sick that night. It was weird, but he was actually happy. He had only thrown up once today and coughed or sneezed a little here and there, and the last time Mug checked his temperature today it was 99. He was profusely relieved that his fever was finally going down and his flu was coming to an end. Kettle told him that his flu should be over by tomorrow, and the red clad resisted the urge to jump in joy.

The boy sighed tiredly as he walked to his and Mug's room. He smiled softly once he saw his younger brother sleeping, unable to push away the warmth that settled in his heart. He walked over and squeezed one of his brother's shoulders, running a hand over his brother's porcelain head before going over to his own bed.

"Cuphead? Wait..."

Cuphead stopped and looked over his shoulder at Mug who didn't meet his eyes. He looked like he had a lot on his mind. Cups raised a brow. "Yeah? What is it, bro?"

"C-Can I t-talk to you?"

Cuphead frowned.

Mugs paused then shook his head. "U-Uhh..n-never mind...you're g-gonna go to-"

Cups cut him off. "No, it's fine. I ain't tired." he walked over and sat on Mug's bedside closest to him, absentmindedly rubbing his back. " _You_ should be the one tired, little bro. You've been takin' care of me all week. You need sleep."

"I know, I know," Mug laughed softly. "I'm just thinking about a lot of things, ya know?"

"Like what?" Cup pressed.

Mug's smile dropped and he lowered his gaze. "I didn't know you still felt guilty..."

Cups swallowed thickly. "I always will," he admitted gingerly. "Nothing's gonna change that. In a way, I'll never really get what happened outta my head." he then smiled, rubbing his thumb over Mug's handle. "But hey, that doesn't matter! Right? What matters is that we got out safe, alive and together, and all of Inkwell Isle is safe."

Mug smirked, rolling his eyes. "Same ol' optimistic, idiotic, yet selfless and loving Cuphead. Just the way I like it." he snickered. "This is exactly why I love ya bro." he stated with a small blush as he turned on his side to go to sleep.

Cup blushed with a smirk of his own. "Love ya too, moron." he replied in a murmur, causing Mugs to smile in his already deep sleep.

Cups rubbed his back one more time before going over to his own bed and falling into a peaceful slumber himself.

* * *

Day 5

"Good morning, boys!" Kettle greeted his two grandsons the next morning as he walked into the kitchen. Cuphead was sitting at the table eating some cereal, looking very well rested and healthy. Mugs was sitting right beside him, eating cereal as well whilst reading one of his books, gazing down at the pages.

"Mornin', Gramps!" Cup greeted jovially with his goofy grin.

"Uh huh...morning.." Mug mumbled absentmindedly, jumping and laughing when he felt Cups tickle him in the side, successfully gaining his attention.

"You sure sound friendly." Cup teased with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, smartass." Mug spat back with a grin and a roll of his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Cuphead?" Kettle asked his oldest.

"Better than ever!" Cups beamed. "It's all thanks to Mug!" he stated, throwing an arm around his younger brother and holding him close. Mug blushed with a bashful grin. Cup winked at him and mouthed 'Thank you'. Mug's grin grew, mouthing back 'Welcome' and he leaned into his brother's one-armed embrace.

Kettle grinned cheerfully. "I'm so glad." he said as the two brothers pulled away from each other and continued eating their breakfast.

The old man went over to make himself some coffee. "By the way," he said. "Cuphead, since you've just gotten over the flu, we're going to play it safe but...how would you two love to go sledding next weekend?"

The duo's eyes widened and they looked at each other with big grins, before looking at their grandfather. "YEAH!" They cheered so loud Kettle laughed.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Also, please feel free to review what chapters you want next involving brotherly fluff between Cuphead and Mugman, and also comment what your favorite shippings are(Sorry, I don't do Cuphead or Mugman with any of the debtors because I feel they are just boys and they are adults) in Cuphead because I will be writing some chapters about them soon. So review or PM those two things, and I'll be sure to pick you up on that!

Again, hope you enjoyed! R&R! Night! :P


	18. NOTE(PLEASE READ!)

**1/2/19**

 **Hi everyone, Happy New Years! I just realized it's been two years since my BATIM story, so now I literally HAVE to wrap it up lol! Also, I'm gonna be writing a late Christmas chapter for this series soon, I was just so busy on Christmas I forgot.**

 **Anyways, about last chapter the reason Cuphead didn't go to the hospital was because I was trying out different paths and routes on how to write the chapter. Also I was planning on writing an alternate chapter to that one anyways. I am aware (because my friends pointed this out) that we all can die with a fever of 106 or even 104 in the real world, but this isn't exactly the real world, our world this is Cuphead's world where talking vegetables exist, therefore anything is possible. Besides if you re-read Chapter 5(Ch. 4), Cups basically escaped death itself. So I'm pretty sure if he can do that, he can survive a fever like this, which he did.**

 **What I mean by alternate chapters is (SPOILER ALERT) Cup and Mug will go to the hospital in later chapters, trust me. Cuphead just didn't 'cause I was trying out different routes and stuff like that.**

 **I'm not offended by my friends or anyone who thought stuff like that, trust me I'm not touchy or sensitive like that(Thank God I'm not). Just wanted to write this that they will go to hospitals later on, and when you see chapters like the previous, just trust I know what I'm doing, I've a creative writer who loves exploring different paths. :P**

 **Anyways y'all, happy New Years again! BATIM wrap-up soon(I mean it this time) and late Christmas chapter later! Thank you all for your support, I love you all so much! See you later!**

 **With _much_ love,**

 **~Kitten**

 **P.S. Have a nice day!**


End file.
